My Best Friend's Wedding
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: James Potter is a womanizing, free spirited bachelor without a care in the world.  But what happens when his best friend and longterm partner in crime gets engaged to one of his one night stands?
1. A Visitor

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 1: A Visitor

It all started three weeks ago. It was three weeks ago that I was forced into this mess and now I'm crawling around in the dark trying to find my way out. Perhaps I should explain my dilemma to you. But where to start? Where to start?

Let me first introduce myself. My name is James Potter and, up until three weeks ago, at least, I was a fee-wheeling bachelor just looking for a good time. I'm training to be an Auror right now, which takes up a lot of my time, but the rest of my time I spend out in the town looking for the right girl to take home. Some people call me a "womanizer" but I don't think of myself as that. I just want to have fun and live my life. Well that's me, in a nutshell anyway. Correction: I guess that _was_ me, three weeks ago. Now I don't know where I stand.

Growing up, I had three best friends; Sirius, Remus and Peter. In fact I still consider them my best friends, even though we drifted apart the last few years. Peter is a little out there sometimes. He's kinda chubby and short. Quite frankly he looks exactly like a mouse. Remus is the smart one of us. He always thinks rationally and never takes any chances. Sirius is the most like me. Throughout school we earned ourselves pretty lengthy reputations, if you know what I mean. But Sirius and I have always been like brothers. We always did everything together. It was hard for us, after we graduated. I was going to be an Auror, like I told you, but he didn't have quite the ambitions for himself as I had. We were so used to being with each other and doing the same things, that when he was drafted by the Chudley Canons, and I had an internship at the Ministry, we didn't quite know what to do.

We had to separate, of course, and we both went into our respective trainings. We tried to keep in touch but over the years we kind of drifted apart. I hadn't heard from him in about a year and a half until just three weeks ago and that's where my story starts.

I returned from the Ministry at about ten at night, one evening three weeks ago. It was a Wednesday so there were no parties to go to. Work had been a bitch that day, and I was exhausted. I had been doing an extensive follow-up research on a Death Eater we had just caught.

I yawned as I opened the door to my flat. I dropped my keys onto a small table by the door and stumbled into the kitchen flicking on the lights to see where I was going. You see, I'm a pretty messy person. I just hate cleaning and I never seem to have the time to. But anyways, as I rummaged around the kitchen to find something to eat, I heard a light rustle behind me. I figured it was my owl whining for me to let him out to go hunt, but when I turned around I saws a different owl It was an owl I hadn't seen in a long time. It was Sirius' owl.

I turned toward it and scratched it on the neck. I untied the parcel from its leg and opened the letter. I was greeted by Sirius' familiar scrawl.

_Prongs-_

_I have to talk to you about something. Your place, tomorrow, 9 o clock._

_-Padfoot_

I blinked as I stared at the letter, thinking the words might change the more times I did so. But they didn't. If this scene had taken place five years ago, it would have been just a normal day in the life of James Potter. But it didn't. It took place on that day. The last I had heard from Sirius, he had been dropped from the Chudley Canons and was living off his parents. I he had anything important to tell me, couldn't he just write it down? Why did he have to see me in person?

Anyway, these questions filled my head the rest of the night. I felt nervous. It had to be something serious, right? It had to be something important, didn't it? I wasn't sure. But, once work came around the next day, all thoughts of Sirius left my mind and I was forced into another day of strenuous tasks. Work had always been like an alternate reality for me. It was a place to escape from my problems in real life. And that was what I did with the 'Sirius issue.'

It wasn't until ten o'clock the next night, as I entered my kitchen that I remembered I was supposed to meet him at nine. He sat on my sofa listening to the Wireless Wizarding Network and sipping a butterbeer.

"You have nothing to eat," he said as I entered.

I laughed. "I do too. You're just a picky eater," I replied.

"That may be true, but I wouldn't call a can of capers, mustard seed and sugar a meal." He stood up and we embraced each other. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time I saw him.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been really great," he said excitedly. "For a while, after the Canons dropped me, I was pretty depressed. I was living off my parents and I had no job. It was really hard. But then, things just started turning around."

"That's great!" I said.

He continued. "Yeah, I found a job at the Prophet. I find vendors to sell advertisements to. Sound kinda lame, I know, but I like it. And also, what I came here to tell you, is that I met someone."

I raised my eyebrows. Sirius had been more of a player than I had been. "You met someone?" I repeated.

"Yeah," he said nodding excitedly. "Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little," I agreed widening my eyes.

"I know. Everyone I tell goes into a temporary state of shock. You should have seen Remus' face."

"You talked to Remus?" I asked surprised. How come he hadn't told _me_ first?

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I needed his advice about something. And, well, he's a bit more level-headed than you, mate."

"Oh," I said, a bit hurt.

"You see, James," he said, "I'm getting married."

I felt my jaw drop. "Married?" I repeated.

He nodded. "In three weeks."

"Three weeks?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're doing one of those traditional long weddings with all the activities. Her idea. Plus, she's a muggle born so we have to have two ceremonies."

"Right," I nodded. "Well congratulations," I said hugging him again. "You could have come to me for advice, you know," I said. "But who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, she's a writer for the Prophet. We met at work," he said.

"How long have you known her?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Eight months."

"Eight months?" I repeated. "That's not that long ago. You don't think you're rushing into this?"

"No James," he said seriously. "I love her. And she loves me. We are both ready for this."

"Well, okay. If you say so," I said. "What's she like? Is she pretty?"

He beamed. "She's gorgeous. I have a picture, wanna see?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a moving photograph of him and a red headed woman with their arms around each other. It wasn't until I took a close look at the woman that I recognized who it was.

"Her name is Lily Evans," he said happily.

A/n: This was supposed to be a Harry Potter take on the movie My Best Friend's Wedding with Julia Roberts, but after thinking about it and writing it I realized I couldn't do it without adding in like a kajillion OCs and I hate making OCs so this is what I came up with. It's very different for me. I've never really written a light-hearted/comedy sort of fic before (if you don't include The Tawny Owl), especially one in first person AND James Potter's POV. But I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. A History

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 2: A History

I guess you could say that Lily Evans and I have a bit of a history. So when Sirius told me e was marrying a woman names Lily Evans who bore a striking resemblance to the one I knew I was a little shocked.

She was in the same year as us at Hogwarts but we really didn't have much to do with her in school. She was in, what you can call, a different crowd and, to be quite honest, she wasn't much to look at either. She was kinda chubby and a bit pale which made her hair look quite frightful. So, naturally, we, we meaning the Marauders, kind of just ignored her.

She graduated at the top of our class, much to Remus' distaste, and all the teachers expected her to go on and do great things. I met her a year after we left Hogwarts. She was a struggling journalist at the Prophet writing a story about Alastor moody, who was my superior. Being quite new and having no experience, my job was to send out his letters, get him tea, and set up his appointments and whatnot. But Mad-Eye Moody is quite a hard man to get a hold of, so Lily had to come in quite frequently to try to schedule an appointment.

The first time she came in, I didn't recognize her. _This _woman was slender and tall. Her red hair fell gracefully across her shoulders, and it complimented her skin tone quite nicely. She was witty and smart and a little bit flirty. She was _not_ the same nerdy, fat girl I knew from school. We flirted every time she came in. At first it was a little difficult for her to warm up to me. You see, back in our fifth year Sirius and I had a little bet that I could get her to go out with me. It crashed and burned after the first week and I never acknowledged her again.

But anyway, she finally got her interview with Mad-Eye after three or four visits. She could have had it by the second visit, but I told her he was booked so she could come in again. So the fourth time, when I finally gave it to her, I knew she wouldn't be coming back after she got the interview. So I went out on a whim and asked her out on a date. She agreed, after some shameless begging, done on my part and the next morning I woke up in her flat with her sleeping soundly next to me. She was very pretty when she was sleeping, I have to admit. I tried not to wake her as I redressed and Apparated back to my flat. And we continued with our lives just as if that night had never happened. She was a mere one night stand.

I saw her again three years later. But this time she was coming to interview _me_. She was doing an article about the War and by this time, I had worked my way up the ladder. We chatted about nothing for a few moments before she began the interview. And, naturally, the interview led to dinner and dinner led to drinks and drinks led to dancing and dancing ended back at her flat. And we were yet again in the same position as we were before.

That was the last time I had heard from her. I read a few of her articles, of course. And she was just added to my long list of one nightstands, although she was one of the few who was counted as a two nightstand. It was nothing special between us, but when I saw the picture of her and Sirius with their arms around each other smiling happily at the camera, I felt a great lurch of jealousy in the deep pits of my stomach.

"She went to school with us, do you remember?" Sirius asked stowing the picture back into his picket.

"Yeah, I remember," I breathed as I reach for a glass. I needed a firewhiskey.

"_I _didn't remember her at first. She sure has changed, huh?"

I nodded swallowing a mouthful.

"She's great, James. I think you'll really like her," he said patting me on the back.

"So you don't think you're rushing into this, do you?" I asked again.

"No, I don't," he said honestly. "She's everything to me. She really is."

I sighed. "Well, then I'm happy for you."

He smiled. "Oh thanks, mate. That means so much to me." We hugged yet again. "So, I better be getting back. Lily's probably wondering what happened to me. I think she was expecting me an hour ago," he added glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, you should," I agreed, wincing at the sound of her name.

"Ok," he said standing up. "The activities start next Saturday, but you should probably come on Thursday."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the Best Man, Prongs. Duh," he said.

"Oh," I swallowed embarrassed. "Right."

"You didn't think I'd have Peter as my Best Man, did you?" he asked chuckling.

I laughed. "No, of course not."

"So anyway, it's going to be at her grandmother's house in Yorkshire. I'll owl you the information." He took a step toward the door. "Well, it was good seeing you again Prongs."

"You too, Padfoot," I agreed. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks," he said. "Oh, and don't forget to tell your parents to come! Bye!" He Disapparated.

I gave out a sigh of relief after he left and I closed the door. Lily Evans, he was marrying _Lily Evans_. I was just barely getting over the shock of him getting _married_. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my past with her. It didn't seem right to me. It _was_ in the past after all. She would tell him if she felt she should, wouldn't she?


	3. A Lunch

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 3: A Lunch

I paced around my bed before leaving for Sirius' wedding two-week extravaganza. I was nervous, and I didn't know why. I never got nervous, so the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach really scared me. Why way I nervous, in the frist place? Was it because Sirius was marrying Lily? A part of me told me it was. But I didn't know why. It was just a one night stand, nothing more. There was nothing more to worry about. There was nothing more to feel. Nothing.

I arrived at the Evans estate a tad late. What can I say? It's my trademark. Everyone had already been seated on the patio for lunch when I arrived.

"There he is!" I heard Sirius say as I entered. "Late, like always." The people at the table, those who knew me at lease, gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," I said smiling as I took the empty seat next to Remus. "Its in my make up."

"Hey Prongs," Remus said as we shook hands.

"Hey Moony," I replied.

"All right, now that everyone is here, we can begin," Sirius said standing up. A few waiters entered carrying plates of food. As they served it, I glanced around the table. I gave a small nod at Peter who I had not spoken to since graduation. I smiled at Sirius' cousin Andromeda, who, like him, had been disowned from the family. Not many of Sirius' other relatives appeared to be there. They'd probably come to the second ceremony. I sized up the other guests briefly, before I let my eyes land upon Lily, who had been staring at me.

We held each other's gaze for a moment's time before I gave her my infamous mischievous grin, which made her blush and look away. She turned toward Sirius and focused her attention on him, but I knew she was still thinking of me. I chuckled and turned to catch a better glimpse of the other girls at the table.

I caught the eye of a pointed-faced blond sitting two seats away from Lily. Her hand was encompassed by a much larger one that belonged to a man with an ugly mustache. The woman stared at me. I licked my lips at her as I cut my meat. She gave me a look I had seen many times before. It was the look I got a lot from many "taken" women. The look that they were bored in their relationship and they were in search of something new. The prefect, prime example was this blond who was feeding her beau a piece of bread. His eyes were closed and she moved her free hand down to her chest. Her fingertips lingered momentarily on a necklace that hung around her cleavage. I licked my lips again as I saw a sultry look flash through her eyes. She was snapped back to reality when the man she was feeding finished the bread and began to lick her fingertips. She gave him a disgusted look and turned away from me.

My eyes moved further around the table. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to tousle it to make it a little messier. I gave a wink to Mary Macdonald, another former classmate whom I hadn't seen since graduation. Like Lily, Mary had grown up as well. She was no longer the unattractive geek who lived in the library. I gave a flashing smile to the woman I figured was Lily's mother. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked to her husband. I dare not make any moves toward Andromeda for her husband, a man I had known a long while, Ted Tonks, sat next to her.

To me, the prettiest lady at the table was by far Lily. None of the other birds hardly measured up to half the beauty she had. I finally turned my attention away from the women and moved it to my friend sitting next to me.

"So how have you been, Remus?" I asked.

"Oh, _I've_ been fine," he said. "The real question in how have _you _been, Prongs, and how many more STDs you've contracted.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up, Moony. You don't know what you're talking about. You just need to get laid."

He laughed. "I know what I'm talking about," he said, "I saw you swoon just about every girl in this room. Don't even try to deny it."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever you say, Moony," I said. "But have you noticed Mary Macdonald? She sure filled out, huh?"

Remus just shook his head. "You're horrible," he said. "Mary is a nice girl. Don't go corrupting her innocence."

"Don't be so naïve, Moony. She was corrupted years ago. You can thank your dear friend, Padfoot for that."

"What?" Remus repeated. "I never knew that."

"Well, its true. So, I'll let you have the first pick, ok? Who do you want?" I said scanning my eyes once again over the women. My eyes stopped on the blond. "But that bird is mine," I added with a wink.

"Don't replace me to be your new partner in crime because the old one's getting himself hitched," Remus said. "And don't get _him_ into his, either."

I just shook my head. "You're just not fun, Moony," I joked.

"I just play it safe," he said. "Which you should do as well."

"I don't need you to be my mother, Remus," I said. "I get enough of that at home."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Just don't do anything foolish, ok?"

I just rolled my eyes at him.

After lunch we all ventured outside. All the guests broke up into different groups. It reminded me a bit of childhood cliques. I stood with Remus and Peter. Sirius joined us a few moments later.

"So are you guys having fun yet?" he asked throwing his arms around Remus and Peter.

"Tons," I said sarcastically.

"Can't you tell?" Remus said blandly.

"I know, I know," he said. "All this muggle stuff is boring, but it's only for a few days, until her family leaves."

"I hate not using magic," Peter whined.

"Suck it up, Wormtail," Sirius said. "I'm getting married." We all laughed. "I know it's boring now, but we'll go out for drinks later, ok?" he promised.

"Sounds good," I agreed.


	4. A Bar

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 4: A Bar

Later that night, a large group of us headed to a pub in town. It was a muggle pub and we had to table the muggle way, by automobiles. Lily drove the car full of us magic folk to explain things to us.

"Why do the muggles have to come?" Peter whined.

"Because the just do," Lily retorted. "The pubs are pretty much the same," she told us. "But there's no Butterbeet or Firewhiskey so don't bother asking for it. You'll probably just end up getting beat up," she said. Sirius was sitting next to her staring at her. I felt my stomach give a strange lurch again and I felt myself wishing I were sitting in his place. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind.

"No Firewhiskey!" I exclaimed. "But that's my favorite drink."

"Then, order something else," she said, a bit annoyed.

"But I don't know any muggle drinks," I said innocently.

"Just order a whiskey sour, then," she said. "Now as I was saying," she continued, "no wands! You must all leave your wands in here. I assure you they will be safe."

"No wands!" I said trying to sound astonished. "But I can't live without my wand," I whined. Remus groaned and stared out the window.

"You'll be fine," Lily said quickly. "Now-"

"But what if someone steals it?" I interrupted. I wanted to get a rise out of her.

"No one will steal it," she said, her voice rising.

"How do you know?" I challenged, childishly. Through the mirror I could see her face turn a little pink.

"Stop being such a wanker, Prongs," Sirius interjected placing a hand on her leg. My eyes widened at this. For some reason it didn't seem right. He shouldn't be touching her on the leg.

"Fine," I gave in, allowing Lily to continue.

We parked next to the muggles from our party. The blond I had noticed at lunch stepped out of the car. I smiled at her as she stepped out. She smiled back at me as she took the hand of the man with the mustache. Remus elbowed me in the ribs as I did so.

The bar was dark and musty. The waiters moved a couple of tables together for our party. I sat down next to Lily and Remus. I could feel her tense up as I sat down. When Sirius left to get drinks and Remus was fully entranced by Mary Macdonald, I knew it was my only chance.

"Remember me?" I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she looked surprised that I had brought it up. "Vaguely," she said defiantly. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you do," I said, "It was the best sex you ever had, wasn't it?"

She turned toward me and glared at me. "No it wasn't," she said slowly annunciating each word. I smiled at her and looked into her green eyes. "Stop," she said looking away from me and around the room. "Sirius can never know," she said very seriously and quietly.

I felt my face fall at the mere mention of his name. I moved away from her. It was at that moment that I knew. Don't as me how I knew it, because I don't know, but I knew that she _had_ to marry _me_. I knew at that moment we were destined for each other.

I cleared my throat. "Who is that blond girl with the fat man with the ugly mustache?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That's my sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon," she said. "Why?"

"Your sister?" I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, my sister. Why?" she asked again.

"How long have they been married?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"About four years. _Why_ do you care?" I could tell she was getting annoyed but whether it was because I was talking about her sister rather than her or if it was because I wasn't answering her question I didn't know. At that exact moment Petunia caught my eye and stood up and walked away. AS she reached the hallway to the bathrooms she looked back at me, a moment longer and then disappeared. I stood up and could feel Lily's eyes on me. "If you'll excuse me," I said politely moving to leave and follow Petunia to the bathroom.

"Wait," Lily exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down into my seat. "Where are you going?" she snapped.

"Bathroom," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" she said.

I looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" I said sulkily.

"Jealously?" she repeated snatching her hand back to her. "I-I'm not jealous," she said immediately.

I smiled at her and moved my face in towards hers. "Go ahead and keep telling yourself that," I said smiling. "But while your doing that, _I_ am needed in the bathroom." Her eyes widened and I stood up walking towards the bathroom without looking back. Petunia wasn't in the bathroom corridor when I arrived there, but I knew where she had gone. I took a deep breath in and looked around to make sure I was alone in the hallway before pushing open the door labeled 'Ladies.' Inside, I saw Petunia standing in front of a mirror reapplying her lipstick.

"Hello cowboy," she said glancing at me. I took a few steps until I stood behind her and put my hand on her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly. I moved her hair and put my lips on her skin. I kissed her as my hand traveled down to the opening of her shirt.

I emerged from the ladies room fifteen minutes later, resuming my position between Remus and Lily. Remus was too immersed with Mary Macdonald to notice I had even left. Lily shot me an icy cold look as I sat back down. Sirius handed me a beer.

"Where did you get off to?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Nowhere," I said mysteriously as Petunia returned to her seat next to Vernon. Sirius peered at me as he drank a gulp of beer. He looked at Petunia and me curiously and I just smiled back at him drinking from my own mug. Even after all these years, Sirius and I could still read each other like an open book.


	5. A Secret

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 5: A Secret

That evening, as I lay down to sleep I heard a small knock at my door. Remus was on the floor snoring loudly. We were sharing rooms due to the number of people in the house. We had agreed to switch between the bed and the floor every other night.

I pulled the sheets off of me and crept toward the door. I figured it was Petunia looking for more after just making lifeless love to her husband, but to my pleasant surprise I was greeted by a distressed looking Lily in her robe and slippers.

"Well, well, well," I said leaning against the doorframe. "Look who we have here. Come back for more, did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up please," she demanded. "I just want to confirm with you that you won't tell Sirius about our… er…"

"Past relations?" I offered.

She sighed. "Yeah, those."

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "It was in the _past_."

She looked around nervously. "I know, but I just don't want him to get hurt. You know, this also for your benefits. He's _your_ best friend," she said pointing a finger at him.

"And he's four fiancée," I retorted. "What? You don't want him to ask you to compare?"

She glared at me and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you. You think it's all just about sex, don't you? Well let me tell _you_ something, Buster," she said pushing my shoulder back, "love it not all about sex, you know. Its about compassion and loyalty and compatibility."

"And sex," I added.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I mean sex is a little thing, but those other things are so much more. You obviously have no knowledge of those principles. You should have Sirius inform you about them," she spat.

"Sirius?" I exclaimed. "You're joking right? I dare you, ask him what love is and ten galleons says he won't have an answer for you."

"What?" she asked. "Well, that's just beside the point," she said beginning to get frustrated. She sure was cute when she got like that.

"Then what is your point?" I asked.

"Promise you won't tell him," she said abruptly.

I gave her a mischievous smile and she gave me a pleading look with her eyes. I just about melted inside right there. "Fine," I gave in. "I won't tell him. But it wouldn't matter to him anyway."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I just have one suggestion for you," I said before she turned to leave. "If I were you, I'd put away the feelings you have for me because if you haven't realized it already, they are quite visible," I smirked at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, James Potter, you are just about the most arrogant and self-absorbed man I've ever met."

"Why, thank you," I said giving her a charming smile.

"You do know how to completely reverse any good thought I was beginning to have about you," she glared. I took a step closer to her moving my in towards hers. I could smell the shampoo she had used in her hair. It smelt of lavender.

"That's one of my specialties," I murmured to her.

"Ugh," she ecvlaimed, her eyes flashing with anger. But just a second earlier I could have sworn I saw something else in them. Attraction maybe? I wasn't sure. "Stay away from my sister," she hissed through gritted teeth before stalking away.

"She comes to me," I called after her before closing the door and crawling back into bed. But it was about an hour later, just as I was about to fall asleep, when there was another knock on the door. Back for more, I thought. But when I opened the door it wasn't the girl I thought it would be.

The next morning I woke up alone. I got up and took a shower, changed and went downstairs in search of some coffee. A lot of others were already awake. AS I cam down the steps I was pushed aside into an empty room by Remus.

"I don't appreciate you sleeping with married women while I'm in the same room as you!" he exclaimed shoving me into a wall.

"Ow," I said rubbing my left arm. "Sorry Moony," I apologized. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not," he warned waving a finger at me.

"I won't," I said putting my hands up defensively. He let go of me, gave me one last glare and walked away. I followed him chuckling silently.

Breakfast was set out like a buffet and I joined Peter and the normal, forgiving Remus at a table. Sirius came over a few moments later looking distressed.

"I need to talk to you," he said to me urgently. I was taken aback. I glanced at Remus who simply shook his head at Sirius. I stood up and followed him out of the room. I saw Lily looking scared as she watched us.

Once completely alienated from the rest of the group Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I was as nervous for what he was about to tell me as he seemed to be. Did Lily tell him? Was it about Petunia? I had no idea what he wanted to talk to _me_ about.

"I did a bad thing James," he began, now pacing back and forth. "I did a real bad thing."

"What?" I asked confused. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is," he said nodding. "Ok, here goes. I just have to tell you. So a little after I got together with Lily, I met her best friend who also works at the Prophet. And Lia, her friend, she's," he hesitated, "_gorgeous._ She's part Veela and you know how I can't resist Veela. So anyway, we kind of… er… hooked up one night when we were both really drunk."

"Oh, that's not that bad," I assured him. "Just don't tell Lily."

"No," he stopped me. "There's more. You see, I though what you though that it was one night, we were drunk, Lily would never have to know. But I was wrong. You see, it happened again. And then again. And then again. And before I knew it I was engaged to Lily and screwing her best friend at the same time."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Finished?" I asked, now crossing my arms over my chest.

"No," he admitted sheepishly. "There's more. You see, she was going to be on vacation, the time of the wedding. So she wasn't going to be able to come. And I just figured this was good because, you know, I'd be less… erm… tempter and when she came back I wouldn't have feelings for her because I'd be married. But, you see, Lily just told me that Lia's going to be able to make it. She's coming and she'll be here by noon. James, you have to help me. I don't know what to do."

It took me a few moments to take everything that he had just said in. Then I thought about Lily and how she had begged me not to tell Sirius about how we had sex ages before they had even met. And here was Sirius having an affair with her best friend during their engagement.

I started to shake my head. "I can't believe you," I told him. "If you were having an affair with her best friend why didn't you break it off with her? And why did you ask her to marry you? You idiot…" I said turning away from him.

"I know, I know. I made a mistake. And I feel bad about it, but its not like I can change the past."

"Are you shitting me? Is that all you have come up with?"

He sighed and looked away. "I thought you could help me," he said quietly.

"Fine," I said angrily. "Here are your two choices: A, break up with Lia and marry Lily or B, break up with Lily and marry Lia."

"Well, I know _those_ options," he said. "I figured you'd know of something else to do, because you date a lot of, you know, married women."

I felt offended by this. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I'm never the one who does the cheating." I stormed away from him and rejoined Remus and Peter in an angry huff.


	6. A Kiss

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 6: A Kiss

Lia arrived a little after noon. A part of me could see why she attracted Sirius so much. She was definitely his type. She was tall with long hair, very curvy body. She wasn't much to me; I still thought Lily took the room when she walked in. But I could tell by Sirius' face that he didn't quite think the same as I did. I watched as Sirius and Lia nodded awkwardly at each other and I couldn't help but feel mad at him. He cheated on her. On Lily. Lily Evans. I'd give anything to be marrying her. How come he didn't see how great she was like I did?

It was no matter though. I had forgiven him by dinner. I told him he had only those two options and to hurry up and decide before the first ceremony on Saturday.

The next three days were spent preparing for the Muggle wedding. I didn't realize what a big event this was in the muggle world until I heard someone say the muggle Prime Minister was to attend. All us wizard folk were briefed not to show any type of magic at all or else the Ministry would press top charges. I rolled my eyes when they told us this. I could get myself out of any sort of trouble anyway.

During the next three days few notable events occurred. Mary Macdonald seemed to fall head over heels in love with Remus. Remus returned the affection. Peter tried to pick up Lia but ended up with a goblet of water splashed in his face by Lily's grandmother (don't ask me how). Sirius' eyes still glazed over whenever Lia walked into a room. Lia played footsies with Sirius under the table at meals. Lily seemed oblivious to it all. My heart still gave a small flutter every time she smiled. Petunia still pined for me ever chance she got. And me, being the horny bastard I am, allowed.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Lily asked me Friday evening. "I wanted to say goodbye to him before I left." I looked up at her from the card game we had been playing. The setting sun fell perfectly across her hair, illuminating it with a million entrancing shades of red contrasting ever so perfectly with her delicate green eyes. If it was possible, she seemed to get more beautiful every time I laid my eyes on her.

"No, I haven't," I replied finally. "But I'll help you look for him." I set down my cards and stood up.

"We were in the middle of a _game_," Peter whined. I simply ignored him and Lily and I walked into the house. I craved any minute I could get alone with her. I felt different when I was around her. I felt like I had never felt before. I felt like a good, honest person, and I liked it.

"I don't know where he went," she continued looking around. In the back of my brain, I knew where he was, but I just couldn't tell her.

"Yeah, I don't either," I lied. "Let's check in the gardens."

As we made our way out the back she said, "I don't know where Lia went either." I looked away from her. I couldn't bear to look into her innocent face.

"Me neither," I said quietly. We walked into the gardens. It was green everywhere with random blotches of color from the flowers. I took in the view of the sun setting on the scene, where as Lily was looking hopelessly around for her friend and fiancée. I spotted a white lily growing close by and I left her side to pick it.

"For you, mi amor," I said handing her the flower. "A lily."

She gazed at it in my hand for a moment and sighed. "A lily for me?" she asked sarcastically. "How cliché." She took the flower from my hand and tossed it to the side into a bush. I stared at the flower dumbstruck as she smirked at me. I had never before failed so badly in an attempt to swoon a woman.

"I thought _you _of all people could come up with something better, but I guess I must have overestimated you, Mr. Potter," she said smiling.

I flashed her a smiled. "And I thought _you _of all people would realize that I have more than one trick up my sleeve, Mrs. Black," I retorted valiantly.

Her smiled faded as I said the word Black. "I'm not Mrs. Black just yet," she said. I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. Or was it regret?

We walked in silence for a few more moments. With every step we had taken together in the past three days I could feel the tension between us heighten, and I thought that in these few silent moments it would break. Though, unfortunately (or fortunately, I don't know) it didn't.

And at that moment I heard hushed voices and quiet giggles from around the corner of the green house. My heart stopped as Lily tiptoed curiously over to catch a glimpse of whom it was. What if it was Sirius and Lia? I watched her expression go from curiosity to affection.

"Come here," she whispered to me and motioned for me to join her. I assumed a position next to her and she put a finger to her lips for me to be quiet. I peered around the corner, over the top of her head. Sure enough, there, sitting on a bench underneath an archway of ivy, was not Sirius and Lia, but Remus murmuring something into Mary Macdonald's ear. It must have been something funny because she was laughing girlishly.

I was standing close to Lily, I realized then. We were closer than we ever had been. I could smell her hair and feel her warmth on me. I stared down at the top of Lily's head imagining what it would be like for my fingers to run through her hair. Then I shook my head trying to shake her out of my brain and looked up. As I saw Remus lean in toward Mary Macdonald to kiss her, I looked away from the couple and retreated back behind the corner. Lily looked away a moment later and joined me. We were still incredibly close. I looked at her. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She looked back at me. I was surprised she didn't turn away and distance herself from me. But she remained close.

We were no longer smiling at each other now. My heart was pounding against the inside of my chest and I was staring deep into her eyes and she back in mine. Before I realized what I was doing I found myself leaning in towards her and to my surprise she did the same. Before I could stop myself I found my lips touching hers.

It was the most magical thing I had ever experienced. I didn't have much memory of the first time we had kissed, but this sure as hell made up for it. After a few moments of ultimate bliss she pulled away. She wore a dazed and confused sort of expression.

"We shouldn't have done that," she said finally, her eyes wide and shaking her head. "This isn't good."

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely, looking at my feet.

"No," she responded. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have…"

"It was just a kiss," I offered trying to help her feel better. "No big deal."

She stared at me and began to nod. "Yeah," she agreed. "You're right. It was just a kiss. No big deal." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Exactly," I said. "A kiss is no big deal."

"Yeah…" she said, her voice trailing off. "No big deal." She was staring at me. Damn, she looked so good. I lost myself in her eyes. I blinked finally and when I opened my eyes again, I found her lips on mine. I moved my arms around her and put my hands in her hair.

She pulled away suddenly. "No," she said opening her eyes. "I can't. We can't." I let go of her awkwardly and she stepped away.

"You're right," I agreed. "We _can't_." She sighed and looked around hopelessly. She was so cute when she did that. "Well it was just another kiss," I told her. "No big deal. Lots of people do it."

She bit her lip and gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry, James," she said. "I just don't feel right about this."

"I know," I said to my better judgment. "I don't either." But I really felt great about it. The feeling of her against me just felt so _right_. It felt so natural. "But you do feel _something_ don't you?" I asked hopefully after a second.

She looked at me thoughtfully. I found myself lost in her eyes once again. "I need to find Sirius," she said, changing the subject and I nodded.


	7. A BreakUp

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 7: A Break-Up

We found Sirius back at the table where I had just left the game of cards. Remus' seat was absent and Sirius was playing with Peter. Lia was there as well. Way to make it _not_ obvious, I thought.

"There you two are," Lily said as we entered. She trotted towards him a quick peck on the cheek. How she could change her composure that fast was beyond me. "I was looking for you. Where'd you get off to?"

I took my seat back at the table. Sirius shifted an uneasy glance toward me then towards Lia. "I was taking a nap," he said quickly. I shook my head at him, behind Lily's back, and grabbed the cards to deal.

"Well, I wanted to say goodbye to you before we left. I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too, babe," he said patting her arm. "Now go have fun," he said. "Both of you," he added with a quick glance at Lia. Lia shifted her weight uncomfortably in her seat before standing up.

"Ready Lily?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes," Lily smiled, giving Sirius another quick kiss. "Bye Peter," she said waving. "Bye James," she added at me with a smile.

"Where's Mary?" I head Lia ask before they were out of earshot.

"Bye!" I called after Lily, the quickly erased my face of any feeling for her as I noticed Sirius give me a curious side glance. After she left, we resumed our game of cards. Remus came back a few moments later. "Where did _you_ get off to Moony?" I asked slyly at Remus.

"Nowhere, really," he said, trying to be nonchalant. "I just went to take a nap." I snorted. Napping must have been the excuse of the day.

"Was it a nice one?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Very," he replied, evaluating his cards. Just then, Petunia entered the room looking around. I figured she was looking for Lily but she smiled at when she saw me. She made her way to our table and circled around so she was standing behind me. She put a hand on my neck.

"What are you guys playing?" she asked, trying to sound interested. I could hear a hunger in her voice.

"Poker," Peter said staring at his hand. Remus and Sirius were watching me, wide-eyed.

"Sounds like fun," she said moving her hand so it was inside my shirt. She ran her long nails across my back. "Well, I should be going," she said giving me a pinch. I made a little squealing noise that even made Peter look up and raise his eyebrows. She left our table and made her way into the garden stopping to give me one last sultry look before she disappeared.

Once she was out of sight and Remus Sirius had focused back on their cards, I stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Remus asked suddenly.

I smiled at them. "To take a nap," I winked. Sirius snorted.

"What is with everyone and naps today?" I heard Peter ask as I followed Petunia out to the garden. As soon as we were isolated, she threw herself onto me. After a few minutes of fooling around, I pulled away from her.

"We need to stop," I told her seriously. "We can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked suddenly looking hurt.

"I mean, you're _married_," I said. I had made this speech many times before. I used it on all the married women who got to needy.

"Vernon?" she asked. "Oh, he's to dumb to find out."

"He may be, but I just don't feel right about this," I said trying to muster up some earnesty in my voice.

She sighed and looked away. "I know," she admitted, "I shouldn't be doing this."

I sighed too and took her hand in mine. She looked up at me. "Its better this way," I said.

She nodded sadly and I began to leave. "James," she called after me. I turned back toward her. "How about just one more…"

I leaned in towards her and brushed my lips on hers. "Goodbye, Petunia," I whispered then walked away from her without looking back.

It was one of the most bullshit moments in my life but whatever. It had to be done, right? And it got the job done, didn't it? I was a pro at breaking up with married women anyway. If this had been any week before this one, I probably would have kept at it with Petunia. I mean, she was nice to look at, nice body, wrapped around my finger. What pulled me away so far? One answer for you, and I'm probably sure you know what it is. Yes, it's Lily.

Obviously, hard-to-get had worked. She kissed me and every time I look into her eyes I see the desire in her eyes for me. And I'm not trying to be arrogant or conceited when I say that, but I really do see it. She will be with me in the end of this. And I don't mean that in a threatening way, I just mean that we're destined to be together. Kinda corny, I know, but the truth.

Anyway, back to the story. I returned to the game table with a fresh hand.

"Nice nap?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

I just winked at him, then said, "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

All eyes turned to Sirius who gave us his infamous smile. "Well I kinda had an idea," he began.

At 11 o' clock we arrived at Wicked Witch, a strip joint in the heart of London. Music and neon lights blared from the outside. We entered and were seated at a table near the front of the room. At the front, on the stage were girls barely dressed slinking around and men underneath them looking up with their mouths open. Sirius let out a "Whoop!" as we were seated.

"Why don't I get us some drinks," Remus said uncomfortably as he slid off his chair and made his way toward the bar.

"This is gonna be a great night," Sirius said as he fixated his eyes on a girl on the stage. "Don't you think so Prongs?"

I gave a squeamish look that he didn't notice. Like in the situation with Petunia, if this had been any week other than this one, I woulda been all over this idea. But now, it just seemed so… immature? Basically, I just felt wrong about being there. I felt like I owed it to Lily not to look at flaunting girls who craved any knut they could get. Though I sighed and gripped my eyes on a tall blond topless and in a blue thong. I could see Lily at a male strip club slapping the butt cheek of some man in a cowboy hat and chaps.

Remus returned at sat stiffly in his seat, occasionally glancing up. Peter hadn't looked anywhere else but at the stage, and I could see some drool running from his mouth.

"Hey," Sirius exclaimed finishing off his beer, "we should get one of those private rooms!"

"Too much money," Remus said quickly.

"Aw, Remus," Sirius said patting him on the back, "I'm getting married tomorrow! Why not splurge? I'll pay anyway." He flagged down a waitress, paid his dues and we were lead into a dimly lit round room with seating against the curved wall. A pole ran vertically through the middle and a platform hung around it. A few moments later a busty red head entered with a green thong bikini on.

"Hi, I'm Candy," she said in a husky voice. "What can I do you boys for?" she asked.

"You can get up on that table and _dance_!" Sirius yelled happily giving her a pat on the bum.

As she stood up on the table and slid around the pole, and eventually took off her top, I watched her. But I watched her face, not her body. With her red hair and green eyes (yes, they were green) I couldn't help but think of Lily as I watched her. She gave each of us a lap dance, much to Sirius and Peter's delight, but to mine and Remus' despise. Remus sat stiffly under her averting his eyes somewhere else. I pushed her away after a few moments. She eventually went back to Sirius who was the most welcoming to her.

Arriving back at the Evans' estate Sirius and Peter were plastered. Upon entering Sirius knocked over a lamp shattering it into a million pieces. It took Remus several Repairing Charms to fix it.

"That was great," Sirius slurred as he swung his arms around Remus and I.

"Mmmm," Peter said, "Carpet!" He bent toward the ground and pressed his face onto the carpet rubbing it back and forth. He finally passed out with his face against the carpet sitting, or laying maybe, in what looked like he was bowing and praying with his hands spread out over his head and everything. It was actually quite amusing and Remus and I gave a snicker.

"What's so…" Sirius began then yawned suddenly. "Let's go to bed," he said and Remus and I helped him upstairs to our room where he walked like a zombie and fell head first, spread-eagle onto our bed.


	8. A Game

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 8: A Game

I was halfway asleep when I heard a tapping on the window. My eyes opened and I tried to think of what was outside making the racket. It was too loud for me to go back to sleep for so I stood up and moved toward the window which was where Sirius lay under on the bed. I moved the curtain and looked outside as a rock came pelting toward me but made a _pat _on the glass. I looked down and saw Lily levitating rocks toward me. I pried the window open and stuck my head out.

"What are you doing out there?" I hissed at her.

"James!" she cried loudly. "James, come down here!" she shouted.

"Shhh!" I told her as I realized she was obviously very drunk.

"Ok sorry," she said lowering her voice, but not by much. "Come down here!" she repeated.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to leave the comfort of my room.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because I just do!" she said.

"Fine," I gave in. "I'll be down there in a minute."

She smiled a goofy smile back up at me. "Thanks," she said. I shut the window and retreated down stairs, through the fire and out to the yard where Lily was. "How'd you get down here so fast?" she asked uneasily looking from the window to where I was standing.

I rolled my eyes. "Now, what did you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Jeez," she said, "no need to rush, Jamesy."

"I'm not rushing," I told her.

She gave out a loud, shrieking laugh. "Of course you're not!" she said.

"Ok, so what is it?" I said.

"Er – " she began. "I wanted to – I was gonna ask you something," she said.

"Ok. What were you going to ask me about?" I said.

"Er – " she repeated. "I think I might of forget," she said through a giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then I'm just going to back up to bed," I told her turning away.

"Wait!" she cried grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "Don't go!" she said. I turned toward her and gave her another look of impatience. "I just wanted to tell you what I did tonight," she said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

She smiled at me and shrugged. "I dunno. I just do. Can I?" she asked.

"No," I said, "I already know. You went to a men's strip club and got plastered."

"I'm not 'plastered!'" she said defensively. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I am a _little_," she admitted.

"You either are or you're not, love," I told her. "Now, can I go?"

"Don't call me '_love_,'" she said wagging a finger in my face. "I hate being called that."

"All right, fine. But can I just go back to bed?"

"No!" she cried immediately. "You have to tell me what you did!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, you just do!" she said. "Did Sirius snog someone?" Her tone was now serious and hard, not like the shrill, girlish one she had been using.

"No," I told her shaking my head. "Why would you ask that?"

"I _know_," she said emphasizing the last word. I gave her a queer look. "I know he doesn't love me," she added tears springing to her eyes.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

She sniffled. "I can see it in his eyes," she said taking a step closer to me. "I see it every time he looks at me."

"Don't say that," I told her trying to console her.

"Do you know who he loves instead of me?" she said. I just stared at her not daring to make any movement of my head. "He loves," she hesitated a moment, "_you_."

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, you," she nodded her voice getting loud again. "He _always_ talks about you and wants to be with you. I'm sure he'd rather marry you than me," she said crossing her arms and sitting down on the grass.

"He doesn't love me," I told her taking a seat next to her. "He loves you. You know he does."

She shook her head. "No. Someone else loves me. Do you know who it is?" she asked. I looked at her again and she looked back up at me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Who?" I asked, dumbly.

She looked up at me. "Do you really want to know?" she said quietly. I found myself nodding like an idiot who didn't know where she was going with this. "Do you really _really_ want to know?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"You," she whispered to me looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Me?" I asked. "I love you?"

She nodded gravely. "I know you do," she said. "I know it."

"How do you know it?" I asked.

She shrugged and gave a mischievous smile. "Just do," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said. "Now, I'm really tired. I'd like to go back to bed. Will you come upstairs?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can't be too close to you," she whispered to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I get too close to you," she said leaning in, "I'll fall in love with you."

I gave her a questioning look then shook my head. "Let's go," I said putting my hand around her upper arm and pulling her up to standing position.

"_No!_" she said. "I can't!"

"Yes, you have to! You're getting married tomorrow," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "I don't want to go to bed," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have to," I told her. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder." She laughed as I moved toward her. "Lily! I'm serious!" I moved to grab her but she jumped away. "Stop! This isn't a _game_," I told her.

"Yes it is," she laughed coming towards me and snatching my wand out of my pocket.

"Hey!" I said. "Stop! Give that back!" I swiped for it but she moved it out of the way.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," she chanted. I rolled my eyes and reached for it again. The alcohol kicked in on her senses and I snatched it back easily. "Whoa," she said trying to take a few straight steps forward but faltering slightly. "Just got really dizzy," she said.

"Oh, great," I muttered as she fell forward into my arms.

"Oops," she said looking up at me. "S-sorry," she said smiling. But just then another look formed on her face. It was a look of disgust as her eyes screwed up. I knew what was coming next and I bent her down next to the grass where she vomited again and again. I held her hair back as she coughed up her stomach contents.

"Ugh," she said finally wiping her mouth and falling back into me.

"Ok, c'mon," I said hoisting her up to her feet. "Can you walk?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled lazily. "You're very handsome, you know," she told me.

"Yes, I've been told that," I said.

"James," she said seriously. I stopped and looked at her. "Will you do me a favor?" I didn't answer her and she continued. "Will you kiss me?" she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "You're drunk," I told her picking her up in my arms. "I'm taking you to your bed."

"No," she said. "You have to kiss me first."

"Lily, ask me tomorrow and I'll kiss you," I told her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ok," she said nuzzling her head into my chest and closing her eyes. "I will…" she said drifting off. I entered the house, stepped over Peter's limp body and made my way up the stairs to Lily's room on the other side of the house. Once there, I laid her down and she rolled over grumbling slightly and nuzzling into her bed. I watched her for a few moments. She looked so peaceful and care-free when she was asleep. Once I realized I was still in her room, I quickly exited and shut the door, leaving her in private to her peaceful dreams.


	9. A Ceremony

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 9: A Ceremony

I woke up the next morning to Remus shaking me. "Wake up Prongs. You gotta get up."

"Huh?" I said groggily as I sat up. The room came into focus, and my eyes landed on Sirius sleeping with his mouth open and snoring on the bed.

"We gotta get him up," Remus said, nodding at Sirius. "I already tried, but he just pushed me away."

"Ok," I said taking in a deep breath and standing up. "Hey Padfoot," I yelled punching him in the arm. He groaned and rolled away from me.

"Sirius you gotta get up," Remus said flicking him in the air. He moved the pillow over his face.

"I think he wants to play," I said turning to Remus. Then I pulled out my wand and with a flick he was hanging upside down by the ankle.

"Arrghh!" he cried. "Ok! OK! I'm up!" he said. Remus doubled over laughing and I smirked at him.

"About time," I said. "You're getting married today."

"Yeah, I know," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you're going to cop an attitude with me then I'm just going to leave you hanging there," I threatened.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry," he said. "Will you let me down?"

"I dunno, what do you think Moony?" I asked.

"I say let's go get some breakfast," Remus said. "Would you like us to bring you back anything Padfoot?" he asked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at us. "You will pay for this," he said as we shut the door.

Downstairs, Peter was still asleep where we had left him the night before. Lily's parents were conversing with each other staring at him, probably trying to figure out what to do. I laughed and walked over and kicked him in the shin. His eyes bolted open as he let out a yelp of pain.

"There ya go," I told them walking over to get something to eat. I was feeling considerably upbeat that morning for reasons I don't know why. I decided that I wouldn't tell Lily about what had happened the night before. She'd probably be too drunk to remember anyway. I sat down with Remus as I ate my eggs.

"So," I said conversationally to him, "you and Mary…"

He cleared his throat. "Yes?" he asked.

"You know," I said raising my eyebrows.

"No, Prongs. I prefer to get to know women before I sleep with them," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I saw you two down by the garden yesterday. You guys looked a little cozy."

He stiffened. "Oh you saw?" he asked. "Yeah, well she's a really nice person," he said.

I laughed. "She's pretty hot, too," I added. He hit me. "Sorry," I said, "I was just saying."

"Well, stop 'just saying,'" he said. I smiled. "Shall we go let poor Padfoot down?" he asked after he finished his toast.

"Mine as well," I said. "We don't want him passing out because too much blood went to his head. You know how bloody big that thing is."

We saw Lia in the hallway of our room and we nodded to her. She gave us a guilty smile when she saw us. When we entered the room, Sirius was rummaging around for his clothes.

"Who let you down?" Remus asked.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and continued to look around.

"Lia," I answered. "What was she doing in here?" I asked him.

"Damnit Padfoot," Remus said. "I thought I told you to stop all this?"

"I thought I did too," I added.

"We were just _talking_," he said avoiding eye contact.

"You're lying," I accused. Sometimes being able to read him did come in handy. He shot me a glare but I shook it off. "Sirius, you're getting married today!" I said.

"Don't you think I know that? My clothes were supposed to be in here…"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Remus asked.

"It won't happen again," he said trying to shake us off. "I promise, ok?" he said looking into our eyes. I knew that his promises were nothing. He had always been King of going back on his word.

As the wedding drew nearer and nearer more guests arrived and Sirius became more and more frantic. Every five seconds he was looking at himself in the mirror, running fingers through his hair. Finally all the guests were seated and Sirius was led to the altar. Remus, Peter and I were led to the back where Lily and the other bridesmaids were waiting. Lily looked breathtaking. I almost passed out at the sight of her. Her hair was swept up but a lock fell across her face. Her face was partly concealed underneath a white veil. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole time we were there. She gave me a small smile when she saw me, which made my heart melt.

We were ordered in a certain procession. Peter stood with Mary Macdonald in front, then Petunia and Sirius, then Lia and I and finally Lily with her father. I saw Mary look back at Remus and give him a smile. He grinned back at her as Petunia glanced over at me. I pretended not to notice and I looked back at Lily. Every time I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"You look beautiful," I told her as Remus and Petunia left for down the aisle.

"Thanks," she said, trying to hide her smile. I kept my eyes on her until Lia pulled me away. It was our turn to walk down the aisle. Left, right, was what I kept telling myself. Left, right. Finally we were at the altar and parted. I took my place behind Sirius. I gave him a grin and he smiled back. The music changed and Lily began her walk down the aisle.

My heart gave a great lurch when I saw her. She looked magnificent. She literally got more and more beautiful every time. Sirius then stepped up and took her hand to stand in front of the little man who would "marry" them. Although this was not a real wedding, if it like every chance I had with Lily was now slipping away from me. It felt like there would no longer be that small figment of doubt in her mind that she didn't really want to marry Sirius.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," was the only part of the ceremony I tuned in to. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out that Sirius was sleeping with the maid of honor.

The last part I tuned in to (unfortunately) was, "You may now kiss the bride." They smiled at each other before falling into a kiss. I clapped along with the others cheerfully, but my insides were burning with a passion to be in his shoes.


	10. A Reception

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 10: A Reception

"Does the best man make a speech at muggle weddings?" I hissed to Remus as we were served our food.

"I think so," he replied putting his napkin in his lap. "This looks good," he said pointing to the chicken.

I swallowed. I hadn't prepared any sort of speech. And I didn't approve of the wedding so what was I supposed to say? 'Hello, I think Lily should marry me instead.' Yeah, that would go over well. Well, I had time to think about it, anyway. I could probably get Remus to write me one too. So I put it out of my mind, not wanting to worry about it. Lily and Sirius were walking around the room talking with all the guests.

I watched as Lily hugged an old, lumpy woman. She laughed and smiled, chatted friendly with the obnoxious woman. I felt sad she was marrying Sirius. But I didn't have the heart to break up their next wedding, anyway. Although it would have been quite easy for me. I looked next to me, and two seats away sat Lia, staring at Sirius. We were quite in the same predicament. Although, adultery was involved with hers.

Sirius and Lily arrived as their meals were served. Sirius took the seat next to me. "Congratulations, mate," I told him.

"Well, I'm not married _yet_," he said stabbing his meat. That seemed to be his punch line lately. I shrugged and turned away from him looking out at all the muggles. There were quite a few of them here for this wedding. I tried to scope out the Prime Minister. I figured he was the uptight man wearing the jacket that buttoned up all the way to the neck. He looked like he needed a few drinks. Speaking of drinks, I needed one as well.

I finished my glass of wine and looked around for a waiter. I flagged one down and had him bring me a whiskey. Muggle whiskey wasn't quite the same as fire whiskey, but it did get the job done. After finishing dinner, dancing began. I sighed and took off my coat. I watched in a jealous huff as Sirius and Lily walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor, with the lights dimmed stepping softly to a sappy muggle song blaring all around me. Finally the song ended and everyone dispersed to either the dance floor or the drink table.

I wasn't really in the mood for dancing. Remus was already out on the floor boogying with Mary Macdonald and Peter was trying to schmooze some muggles to get out there with him. I undid my bow tie and saw Lily still entertaining guests. I looked around for Sirius and saw, not to my surprise but to my distaste, him dancing with Lia. I rolled my eyes and then stopped. This was my chance to dance with Lily. I jumped up, unbuttoning the button that was closing at my throat and stood behind her as she talked to some muggles.

"Hello," I said in her ear. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"James!" she said. "What a pleasant surprise! I'd like you to meet my great Aunt Daphne. She's come all the way from America." I took the hand of a wrinkly old lady and brushed my lips onto her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Daphne," I said with sly grin.

She blushed and looked around fanning herself. "Oh, you're a charming young boy," she said. I always did love making old woman uncomfortable with my forwardness. "Did you come over here to ask me to dance?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Actually," I began turning to Lily.

"Why, thank you!" Daphne cut in pulling me out to the dance floor. I gave a weary look to Lily who just laughed at me. Three songs and some uncomfortable moves later, I was back searching for Lily. I spotted her at another table talk to _another_ muggle and I made my way over to her. But I was intercepted by Peter who pulled me aside into an uncrowded area.

"I need your help," he croaked to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Some girl just stuck her tongue down my throat and told me to meet her in the bathroom," he said. His face was white and his voice hoarse.

"Peter!" I exclaimed. "That's great! Why do you need my help?"

"Well," he began. "I went in there, and it…" he paused.

"It, what?" I asked.

"It was a boy," he hissed.

I started to laugh, trying to hold it in. "Oh," I said.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"I-I dunno," I told him hiding my amusement with his dilemma. "Good luck with that, mate." I left him in the foyer and had to keep my laughter in so as not to look like an idiot laughing to himself. I spotted Lily at the Prime Minister's table. I figured I probably shouldn't interrupt. So, I waited nearby for her to finish. I spotted Sirius at the bar having a drink and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lia coming toward me. I pretended not to notice, but when she was standing in front of me it was a bit hard.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

I swallowed and looked at Lily who was now sitting in a chair next to the Minister still deep in conversation. "Sure," I said, and as I said that the music slowed and the lights dimmed again. I put a hand on her waist and took the other in mine and began to move to the music. Now, this was actually the first time I had really talked to Lia in the past week. I mean we said our polite hellos and farewells but we never actually had a conversation. Its not that I didn't want to, either. She seemed like a pretty cool girl (minus the whole Sirius thing). But we just never really got a moment to talk, just her and me.

"Nice wedding," I said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah," she said. We dance in silence for a few more moments then she finally spoke. "I know you know," she said finally.

I let out a breath. "Yeah, I know," I replied. "And I don't approve. How can you do that to your best friend?" I said.

She looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You're doing the same thing, as I am."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though I actually knew.

"I see the way you stare at Lily. And I saw you carrying her back up to her room last night," she said.

"She was pissed out of her mind," I defended, shocked by her accusations. "Would you rather me to leave her outside in the front yard?" My voice carried anger in it. I dipped her.

When she came back to face me she said, "All right, our situations may be a little different."

"A little?" I repeated. "Quite."

"Anyway," she continued. "I just wanted you to know, that it's over. We both agreed it was for the best that we stop."

I raised my eyebrows at her and spun her. When she came back I asked, "Is that for sure?"

"It is," she said nodding.

"Very well, then," I said. "Then, am I assured the next wedding will pan through smoothly?"

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Only if you want it to," she said with a sly smile. I stopped moving and peered at her peculiarly, but just then the song ended. "Thank you for the dance," she said giving me a small curtsey. I bowed to her and she walked away.

I left the dance floor thinking to myself. I made my way outside, in need of some fresh air. But to my luck I saw Lily had already occupied the area I wanted to be in. She was sitting alone on the bench in the garden underneath the archways of ivy that we had seen Remus and Mary kissing on the day before.


	11. A Toast

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 11: A Toast

I walked quietly toward her but my feet echoed on the dried leaves on the ground. She looked up at me and smiled. "May I?" I asked her motioning next to her on the bench.

"Of course," she said moving over making room for me to sit down.

"Thanks," I said sitting down. It was dark outside and candles were lit, illuminating her face. Once again, I just have to say she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "So, was that the Prime Minister you were talking to in there?"

"Oh, yeah. He's friends with my father," she said.

"Oh," I said nodding. "So how are you? You seem a little down."

"No, not down," she admitted. "Just a little tired, I guess."

"Right," I said. "Today was a big day."

"Yeah, it was," she said.

"I've been meaning to ask you to dance," I told her, "but every attempt I had got swept away in something else."

She laughed. "Well, I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere, Mr. Potter," she said. Silence then filled the air between us. "James, can I ask you something?" she asked out of the blue.

"Sure," I said. "Anything."

"And will you promise to answer truthfully?" she said.

I looked over at her. She was staring at me. "Yes," I said.

My heart pounded as I waited for her question to fill my ears. I was afraid of what she was going to ask. If she asked if I had feelings for her, I wasn't sure if I could lie to her. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it and looked away from me. I sat in silence waiting. She turned to me again, opened her mouth but closed it. She sighed and said, finally, "What happened last night?" I could tell that was not the question she wanted to ask me.

I smiled and looked away. "Nothing," I lied. "Nothing at all."

"No, I mean it," she insisted. "I remember getting really drunk, and for some reason I keep remembering you."

"Nothing happened," I repeated.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything?" she asked again.

I nodded my head. "You did nothing out of the normal."

She sighed. "Well, that's a bit of a relief," she admitted. "I was afraid something happened that wasn't supposed to last night."

"Would you care if it did?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She looked over at me and tilted her chin up. "I'd hope you wouldn't have taken advantage of me," she said with a smile.

"I-I didn't," I stammered putting my hands up.

"Ok, I believe you," she said with a small laugh. Another silence filled our air. "I saw you dancing with Lia," she commented.

"Oh, right, yeah," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Do you like her?" she asked me.

"She's nice," I said shortly, "but not my type," I added.

"Then what is your type?" she asked playfully.

I sighed and looked around. "Hmmm… my type," I said stroking my chin. "Attractive," I said. "Definitely has to be attractive."

"Ok, _attractive_," she repeated ticking off one of her fingers.

"And smart," I said. "Smarter than me."

"Smart," she said putting up another finger.

"Funny," I told her glancing over at her. "She's gotta make me laugh." Lily nodded adding a third finger. "And a good kisser," I said.

"Well, that's not at all shallow," she exclaimed in a laugh.

"You wanted the truth, didn't you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Ok, _a good kisser_," she said with a fourth finger.

"And her eyes," I said staring into Lily's green ones, "they need to captivate me every time I look at her." She wasn't smiling anymore, and she stopped counting.

"Go on," she said.

I smiled, looked away then looked back at her face. "Her skin has to be silky and smooth, without any sort of imperfection. Her hair is light as air, fluffy and with a color that you can't tear your eyes away from."

"Anything else?" she breathed. I realized her face was now too close to mine. I turned away from her.

"She's taken," I said looking down. She hung where I left her for a moment longer before standing up.

"Well, I think we should go back in," she said. "Its probably time for cake and your speech," she said, lightly.

"My wha--" I began. Then stopped. Fuck. "Oh, yeah, my speech," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I almost forgot." In fact, as I'm sure you can tell, I completely forgot. I racked my brain as hard as I could for some kind of opening and _something_ to say. As we entered music was still playing and when Sirius saw Lily he asked her about cake. She nodded and walked off giving me a small goodbye smile.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I sat down in the nearest seat. I put my head down and tried to come up with _something_ to say, but I drew a blank. I spotted Remus back at our table and I rushed to him. "Remus, quick," I said. "Think of something I can say in my speech."

"What?" he asked looking up, confused. "Er – okay," and we went to work trying to rehearse as much as we could before the announcement was made that the cake was going to be cut.

"Ah, we can work through it," I said waving my hand in that direction.

"Okay," Remus said looking over his shoulder. I glanced over there but my glance turned into a stare. I saw Sirius with his arms around Lily as both their hands on a knife were pressing into a cake. She was laughing as he was saying something into her ear. I gazed over there, but was snapped back to reality to Remus' snapping in front of my face. "James!" he hissed. "Come on! Focus!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated with cake and champagne and Lia was just sitting down from her speech. Too bad for me, I had to go second, _after_ the journalist for the Prophet.

"And now, a toast from the best man, James Potter," she said starting to clap. The rest of the room followed and I stood up. Remus gave me an encouraging smile.

I looked around the room. Ok, this wasn't so bad. There weren't that many people there. But when I looked over at Lily who was waiting with a smile on her face, I lost all the words that were in my head.

"Good evening, folks," I said. "I – er – first wanted to say congratulations to the happy couple," I began. "I've known Sirius for a lotta years now and I just have to say that he couldn't have picked a better girl." I looked over at Remus who gave me a questioning look. This wasn't at all what we had planned. But I was feeling it so I went with it. "Lily's a great girl … I mean, woman. She's pretty and smart and kind and funny and pretty," I felt myself begin to ramble and I cleared my throat. "I – er – I mean, they're a perfect match Sirius and Lily. They go together like sewing machines and refrigerators." I swallowed. Where did _that_ come from? "Anyways I'll just stop now before I embarrass myself anymore. To the happy couple and a long and lasting… er… what's the word, Moony? Right, to a lovely marriage!" I raised my glass and everyone else did saying a dispersed "Cheers!" as they all looked confused at one another.

I sat back down exhausted in my seat and drained my entire champagne glass in one swallow. Remus patted my back, sympathetically.

"Thanks for those kind words," Sirius said to me laughing. "Sewing machines and refrigerators. I don't think there's a better match than that!" he teased.

"Shut up," I shot at him. I looked over at Lily who smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.

The evening was finally coming to a close, and I was excited to finally go to sleep and leave this confusing world behind for a couple hours. A slow song came on and I tried to duck out of the room before Daphne, or Petunia for that matter, came to ask me to dance.

"May I have this dance?" came a sweet voice behind me. I turned around and there stood Lily. I looked around to make sure she was talking to me. I pointed to myself and gave her a questioning look. "Yes, you," she said laughing and pulling my hand.

The music started, and I put my hands on her waist, and she put hers around my neck. I felt like a teenager, standing there, dancing awkwardly with her. My heart was screaming out of my chest and I was sure she must have been able to hear it. I didn't mind not talking when I was dancing with her. I was simply relishing in her presence. Halfway through the song I found myself pulling her closer to me and to my luck, she let me. She rested her head against my chest and I stared down into her hair. Every strand of it carried its own individual beauty.

I wanted to kiss her so bad there. It would have been a perfect moment to end the evening. But I didn't. I held back. She wasn't mine but no matter how many times I said that to myself I couldn't get it out of my mind.


	12. A Freak

MY BEST FRIENDS WEDDING

CHAPTER 12: A Freak

"LOOK I CAN DO MAGIC NOW!" was what I woke up to the next morning. When I opened my eyes I took in the image of Peter's face two inches away from my nose.

"Ugh, Peter," I said pushing him away and rolling over. "Go brush your teeth."

"C'mon, Prongs," he said starting to kick me, as I was on the floor. "Get up! Don't make me do levicorpus on you."

But it was too late. The idiot was holding his wand and it was pointed straight at me when he had said it. I let out a yell as I was thrown upside down. "WORMTAIL!" I bellowed swinging and trying to get myself down. I hit Remus in the process who was sleeping soundly on the bed.

"What?" he said moodily and sat up. After taking in the sight of me he just rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Let me down," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Peter was doubled over laughing. "Just one more second," he said, laughed some more, then did the countercurse. I stood up and glared at him which made him crack up even more.

"Wormtail, shut _up_," Remus growled from the bed.

"Oh, what's got your tail in a knot?" Peter asked.

"Peter, what do you want?" I asked him frankly. "I was having a nice dream before you stuck your nose in my eye."

He gave out a high-pitched laugh. "Nothing!" he yelled and took off out of the room down the hall.

"Ok, then," I said. Damn that guy could be strange sometimes. "Get up, Moony," I said kicking the bottom of the bed.

He groaned and rolled the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and headed for a shower. Once I finished, and reentered the bedroom, Remus was still snoring loudly. "Moony!" I yelled yanking the covers off him.

He let out a yelp and crunched up into a ball. "Come _on_," he said putting the pillow over his head. "I wanna sleep."

"What's with you?" I asked. "Normally you're Mr. Sunshine in the morning." He mumbled something I didn't understand. I pulled the pillow out from under his arms. "What'd you say?" I asked him.

"I was out late," he mumbled.

I felt a smile form on my lips. "You were out late?" I asked. "With who, might I ask?"

"Mary," he mumbled so quiet that if I didn't know they had already snogged I wouldn't have understood what he said.

"MARY MACDONALD?" I repeated loudly.

"Shut _up_!" he yelled.

"What time did you get in?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat and sat up. "Does that _really_ matter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't remember," he said.

"That means late. Or early?" I said smiling. He got out of bed and went to his trunk searching for something to wear. "So how was she?" I asked jumping onto the bed with my head in my hands. But he didn't answer, and only chucked a toothbrush at my head.

Sirius and Lily were not at breakfast that morning. Lia sat by a window alone, looking quite distressed. I would have just ignored her if it hadn't been for the cold glance she gave me from across the room.

"May I?" I asked her motioning to the empty seat across from her. She shrugged and I took the seat spreading out my plate of food and beginning to eat. After a couple of bites I swallowed and began to talk. "So, what's up? You look a little troubled."

She raised her eyebrows at me, like I should have read her mind and figured out what was bothering her. When I gave her a questioning look she just rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"Ok, then," I said, "is it about Sirius?"

She gave a quick glance around, and then proceeded to glare at me. What was her problem? And what did _I_ do? I decided to ask.

"What's your problem? And what did _I_ do?" I said defensively.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" she asked blankly.

"Are you deaf?" I retorted. She rolled her eyes at me and leaned in lowering her voice.

"_You _were supposed to break them up."

"Me?" I asked confused. "Why me?"

"Because you love Lily. Why else?"

"Because I didn't want to stab my best friend in the back."

"Oh, and _I'm_ supposed to do it?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Well if you want something done, normally that's the process," I told her sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well maybe _I_ don't want to hurt _my_ best friend, either."

"Then why try to break them up?" I challenged.

She sighed angrily knowing I was right. I guess she had thought that I'd try and break them up after what she said to me yesterday. And I guess she didn't realize that I'm not that into betrayal and that I'd never do that to my best friend. If she wanted to be with Sirius then _she _could break up the wedding. It was not _my_ responsibility. Her naivety angered me.

"Where are they now?" I asked looking around.

"Where do you think?" she replied angrily. "They got married last night, didn't they?"

I swallowed fatefully as I processed her words. Pictures began to swim through my mind. Clear images of Sirius touching and kissing her. Clear images of them together in a bed with rose petals and candles all around them. Suddenly I found my nails were digging into my skin from my clenched fist. Suddenly I found myself wanting his head on my plate.

Angered by my silence, Lia stood up suddenly and scoffed out of the room. Remus occupied her seat a few moments later. "What was _that_ about?" he asked stabbing his fork into his eggs.

"Nothing," I said shrugging it off. "So, where's Mary?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He blushed, looked around, then shrugged. "Dunno," he told me. "Probably still sleeping. She doesn't have arse rabbits for friends."

"Arse rabbits?" I asked. "Did you just make that up?"

"They're my feelings. What else do you want?" he snapped.

Just then, a high pitch laughter filled the room and Peter came running in knocking over a plate of fruit. He ran through jumping up and letting out bursts of giggles then he escaped out the back. It seemed as if everyone in the room had all frozen and simply watched him as he pranced through. Once rid of his presence, we all just kind of stared dumbly at each other and then carried on with our conversations.

"What's up with _him_?" I asked.

Remus shrugged as he chewed on a piece of bacon. "Who knows? He can be such a freak sometimes."

"No kidding," I agreed as I looked around the room. It was at that exact moment, that the world stopped and Lily entered the room. Her hair was down, and it seemed to blow in the wind as she walked and served herself a plate of food. Every time she smiled a flash of light seemed to emulate from her teeth and every time she looked at someone a sparkle would escape her eyes. It entranced me for what felt like a whole few hours, but I was dropped back into reality by the sound of my name coming from Remus.

"Prongs? _Prongs? JAMES?_"

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing. It was nothing. I'm sure you have something much more important to talk about."

"Well, not really. Were you thinking about _Lily_?" he asked in awe.

"_No_!" I said immediately.

He peered at me and I could feel him look right through me. I watched his expression go from awe to shock to horror. "You _can't_," he told me explicitly.

"Don't you think I already know that?" I snapped back at him. "And I'm not. I mean, I don't." Sirius entered the room with loud good mornings and hellos. He came over to us.

"Hey, guys. The Dursleys and all the other muggles are leaving. We have to go out front to say goodbye," he told us jerking his head toward the door. "Where's Peter?" he asked.

We just shook our heads and stood up to exit to the front. Petunia stood out there with her husband and a bunch of other muggles I didn't bother to meet. She looked sadly at me as I came out. That was to be expected. I gave her a small smile and she looked away. Pathetic and needy looks was just one side effect.

"Goodbye Petunia, goodbye Vernon," Sirius said politely shaking their hands. Remus said goodbye, and then it was my turn.

"It was lovely meeting you, Petunia," I said taking her hand in mine and brushing my lips on it.

"You too," she squeaked and moved away to her sister.

"Vernon," I said giving him a firm handshake.

"James," he replied.

Sirius and Lily said they're goodbyes to the rest of the group as they all got into their cars and fired up the engines with an obnoxious bang. I never did understand automobiles. But, at that moment, came the ominous shrieking laughter from around the corner and Peter came sprinting towards us.

"Petty!" he cried. "Tuney! Wait!"

Petunia stood up from out of the car and looked toward the ruckus Peter was making. Her eyes widened as she saw him pelting right for her.

"Petunia!" he said once he had reached her, panting. He stopped looked at her and wrapped his arms around her crashing his mouth down on hers. She was petrified, frozen in place, eyes wide.  
She was the first to realize what was going on and she flung her bag at him to get him off her.

"_What _are you _doing_?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Vernon's face had now turned a lovely shade of puce.

"Don't go," Peter panted. "I love you. Don't leave me."

She looked horrorstruck. Her eyes were wide with fear and Vernon's wide with anger. "_What_ are you _talking_ about?" she shrieked.

"Last night," Peter said still panting. "Don't you remember last night?"

Her eyes opened even wider as I was sure she remembered what she had done last night. Symptom Dos: Sheer Desperation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… you _freak_," she hissed. He looked taken aback. "Let's go _Vernon_," she said hopping into the car and not letting him show his apparent anger. The car sped off into the distant leaving a shocked crowd and a tear-stained Peter who ran off his hands over his eyes.

Once he had gone Sirius let out a huge roaring laughter. Remus looked quite confused, like others who were still processing what just happened. Lily's mouth was ajar, her eyes wide in shock. I tried to hide the smile that was playing at my lips and the laughter that hung in my throat.

"Well, I guess now we know why he was so _giggly_," I said to Remus who began to laugh as well. Once he had completely joined Sirius, I figured it was appropriate for me to start as well. And apparently so did others as the whole front lawn had erupted into a loud chorus of uncontrollable laughter.


	13. A Stapler

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 13: A Stapler

"So, Prongs, what are we doing this week?" Remus asked happily at lunch.

Sirius shrugged and looked around. "There are no set plans. Couple dinners here and there, but nothing specific."

"Well, that's cool. Nice weekend to relax," Remus said.

"Yeah, I love not having to work," I agreed leaning back in my chair.

"No kidding," Sirius sighed. "Where's Peter?"

"Probably still up in his room crying," Remus said.

I gave a small laugh. "Poor bloke," I said looking down.

"Well, he should have expected it. I'm sure she must have been royally pissed to hook up with _him_," Sirius said truthfully. It may have been mean, but it sure was the truth. We all shrugged and looked around for something to do. It was only noon.

"So what should we do?" Remus asked again.

"Dunno," Sirius said.

"Well, I probably _should_ check in with work," I admitted.

"Oh, don't be a suck-up," Sirius scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just the sacrifice you have to make sometimes," I said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Prongs."

"When you have a well paying job and are two promotions away from becoming Head Auror, tell me if you change your mind."

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine."

"So where can I get some parchment and ink?" I asked.

"Lily's dad's office is the door next to the bathroom in the living room," he said pointing out the direction.

"Ok," I said standing up. "Well, it shouldn't take long," I told them. I left them and proceeded with Sirius' directions entering a small office filled with Muggle office supplies. I looked around the room at all the strange little trinkets there were. I picked up a shiny metal clip thing that was curved around. I held it up to the light and inspected it. Hmm, I wondered what its purpose was. Then I picked up this little needle thing with a point. These would be fun to have sword fights with, I thought as an activity Sirius and I could do later. I touched the tip and let out a wince as it poked my skin. I set it back down with the others in its job. I moved over to the desk and looked at the pictures on the table.

There were three framed ones, not moving by the way. It was a bit difficult to look at a stationary picture, but when I saw Lily it didn't even matter. In the first one I looked at she must have been about five. It was taken at the beach, and Petunia was standing next to her. Little Lily looked so adorable. The spark in her eye today was obviously present even back then. The next picture I picked up Lily was a young teenage girl. She had bangs and braces that filled up her whole mouth. Her hair was a little knotted and she had a little bit of weight on her but she looked completely innocent. I skipped over the one of Petunia and the one of Mrs. Evans and moved to the rest on the bookcase behind the desk. There were more family pictures, and a few more of Lily and Petunia as babies. But there was one particularly recent one that caught my eye.

It was the same one, except non-moving, that Sirius had showed me when he first told me he was to marry her. They stood together with their arms around each other beaming into the camera lens. I felt my hand tighten around the picture, something that didn't happen the last time I had seen it. Once realizing it I cleared my throat and set it back down trying to avert my attention to my original goal. I scrounged around for a clean piece of parchment. The one I eventually found was _extremely_ clean. It was so white it practically blinded my eyes.

I set it down on the space in front of me and ran my hands over it. It was smooth, no wrinkle or imperfection in it at all. This sure was strange parchment. I lifted it up and waved it around in the air. Was this even parchment at all? I held it in the light and inspected each corner. I ran my finger along each edge searching for any kind of sign or clue. Then I heard a quiet giggle. My head snapped up and I looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Only me." It was Lily. She stepped out from the doorway.

"Oh, I just needed to write to my office so Sirius said I could come in here to do it," I said quickly hoping she didn't think I was snooping.

"I know," she giggled walking over to me and taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

I smiled at her and looked back down at the parchment. But I had no idea what to do next. I looked around the desk for another clue but I didn't find one. I looked back at Lily who was smiling. I gave her a weak smile raising my eyebrows and looked down at the desk again.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"No," I said immediately. "I can do it." I sighed and picked up the parchment and set it back down. Ok, now I just need something to write with. Maybe this, I thought picking up a long black thing that resembled something of an alligator snout. I picked it up and squeezed it together. It made a sort of clanging noise and spit out some little metal thing. I picked it up and held it up examining it in the light.

"That's called a stapler," she told me.

I considered it for a moment, but then said, "I knew that was a stabler."

"Oh, really?" she asked sitting back. "Then what does it do?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know what it does," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me. I considered the object in front of me for a moment. "Well," I began, "first you take the stabler and squeeze it," I demonstrated, "then you take this little thing and you pull it apart to make a line." I pinched at the weird thing in my hands trying to pull it apart but only ended up poking myself underneath my finger nail. I gave a groan in frustration and Lily raised her eyebrows even higher up her forehead. I gave her a fake smile and finally got the thing into a line. "It can be a little tricky sometimes," I informed her. "But then you take this and you hold it in your fingers and just write with it." I demonstrated for her, but only ended up with a few scratch marks on the parchment.

I gave her an uneasy smile and she just cracked up laughing. "Er – maybe I was wrong," I said rubbing the back of my head.

She continued to laugh, making me flush with embarrassments. "Sorry," she said trying to calm herself and putting a hand to her mouth. "Sorry, but no. First of all its called a STA-PLER. And its not used to write things. You use it like this." She picked it up along with the parchment and she grabbed another piece from a pile in somes strange looking thing that I think is called a "Time-Typer," or something strange like that. But anyways the stuck the two parchments together and clicked the sta_p_ler over it and pulled out the parchments. She handed them to me and I inspected her work. When I tried to pull them apart, I was prevented by that little thing that almost made me tear my nail out of my finger.

"That's called a staple," she said slowly.

"Hmmm," I said admiring her work. "Interesting."

She nodded. "Yep that's pretty much how a stapler works." I studied the object and its product for a few moments, leaving her in a fit of giggles. I smiled when I looked up at her. "If you're going to write a letter," she said handing me a stick thing, "you're going to need this."

I took the muggle object from her and examined it like I did with the stapler. It had a pointy tip like a quill, so I figured it was for writing. "Like this?" I asked pressing the object to the paper.

"Yes, it's called a _pen,_" she told me. I pressed lightly on the parchment and a faint squiggle marked the paper. "You have to press hard," she said walking over to me. "Like this." She put her hand on top of mine applying pressure. She moved my hand to write my name. At first I had a reaction to snap at her that I knew how to write, but then I realized how soft her hand was. I let her trace my name as I let my hand relax and I watched her. She had a slightly concentrated look on, and a lock of hair had fallen across her face. Once finished, she looked over at me, noticing the gleam I couldn't retract from my eyes. Then she looked down at our hands and blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled walking back over to her chair. "Here, take a clean sheet of paper." She handed me another piece of parchment.

"Paper?" I asked holding the sheet between my hands.

"Yes, that's what _that _is called."

"Hmm," I said nodding. "Paper." I tilted my head to the side accepting its name. I looked over at her. She was now staring at me in a sort of gaping way. I smiled and put the pen near my mouth to chew on the tip like I always did with dry quills. "Look good, do I?" I asked raising my head and looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You have ink on your face," she said simply and walked out. My eyes widened and I quickly checked my reflection in one of the pictures on the desk.

"What's she talking about?" I asked to the silence realizing my face was free of any imperfection.


	14. A Drink

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 14: A Drink

After sending a letter off with one of Sirius' owls, I returned to the main foyer where Lia, Remus and Mary sat.

"Everything go all right?" Remus inquired as I sat down.

"Fine," I replied. "So, what are we all up to tonight?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

Remus shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "Do you guys?"

Mary shook her head no. "Don't think there's anything planned," she said simply.

I nodded. "Anyone seen Peter?"

"Nah," Remus said. "Hasn't come out all day." It was now late afternoon and the sun was setting. I glanced over at Lia who sat with her legs crossed and arms folded. She gave me a curtly look as she met my eyes. Why did she always have to be so moody? Why couldn't she be more like… I dunno… Mary?

"Where did Sirius and Lily get off to?" I asked conversationally, dabbing salt in the wound. Lia sent me daggers.

"Probably off doing the nasty," Mary giggled with Remus. I chuckled quietly and Lia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "All right Lia?" Mary asked sweetly.

"Fine," Lia snapped back. Mary gave a shifty glance at Remus.

"We should go do something," Remus said standing up. "So we can all get our mind off _things._"

"That sounds like a fine idea," Mary gushed.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could play a game," Remus suggested.

"What do you want to play then?" I asked.

He thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer. "We could get one of the muggle games Lily's parents have," Mary suggested.

"Sounds good, but which of us could be trusted to pick one out?" I asked remembering my recent encounter with muggle office supplies.

"Well, I am a muggle-born," Mary said shrugging.

"Really?" I asked in surprised. She nodded shyly. "Well then I'll put my faith in you to pick one to entertain us."

She smiled and trotted off. Once she had left I gave a glance to Remus, then to Lia. "So," I began. "You all right there, Lia?"

She looked up and glared at me. "Perfect," she said sarcastically.

"Its Sirius, isn't it?" Remus asked lowly.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"I thought you guys were going to _stop_," he said.

"We _did_," she replied with a frown.

"So what's depressing you so?" Remus asked. I stayed relatively quiet throughout the whole conversation. I knew what her problem was, I knew why she was so sad. She had counted on me to break up the wedding. She thought I'd do it and she could run off with Sirius and she'd look like the good guy, and I'd be the bad. But she didn't understand that I just couldn't do that to my best friend.

"Does it even matter anymore?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have a bad time, and I'm sure Lily wouldn't either," he said simply.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. How silly of me to be so selfish." Mary returned skipping with a brightly colored box.

"This is called Scrabble," she said setting it down on the coffee table in front of us. "Its kind of like a word game and you just make words with tiles." She opened the box and set everything out. We each got 7 tiles of letters. I had two S's, two E's, an R, L, and a K.

"I'll start," Mary said picking up her tiles and placing them on the board. She spelled out the word A-D-U-L-T. "See the little numbers in the corner, that's the score that you get when you use the letters. I'll keep score." She counted up her points and made not of it on a piece of _paper_. "James you're turn."

"Can I add on to a word?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," Mary replied.

I nodded then picked up four of my tiles adding on to the others on the board. "There," I said laying them down. "Adulteress. Lia, your turn." Her eyes widened at the sight of the word and her face turned beat red. Remus gave me a warning look. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help it. It was just fun adding fuel to the fire.

"All right," she said looking at her tiles. I watched as she began a new word with the A. She laid down, each one at a time, two S's, an H, O, L, and finally an E. "Asshole," she said simply.

Remus widened his eyes and looked at his tiles. He only came up with the word row. A few more rounds with vulgar words mostly coming from me and Lia and the game was over. We had gone through pretty much a volley of insults to each other, most of which Mary and Remus tried to ignore, and cancel out, with their sets of innocent words like cat and owl. They lost.

It was dark now, and Lily and Sirius still hadn't returned. I glanced anxiously at the clock. What could they _possibly_ be doing? I wondered, beginning to feel how Lia was just feeling. My brows furrowed together as I fixated my gaze on the staircase on the other side of the room.

"Okay there, James?" Lia asked mockingly.

I shook my head out of my reverie and smiled. "Wonderful," I told her eccentrically. "What's for dinner?" I wondered aloud.

"The maid will make it," Mary told us. I nodded as she left for the kitchen. Strange people muggles. They have actual _people_ do all their work. We only had house elves.

I glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time. "I need a drink," I said finally taking notice of the minibar in the corner of the room. I stepped behind it, mixing together some sort of concoction and swallowed it in a gulp. Lia joined me.

"Fill me up, too," she shrugged. I obliged.

"Want one Moony?" I asked.

"Er – no thanks," he said shyly walking over to join us.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Erm – yeah," he said glancing at our drinks. I knew why. 'Mary didn't like it when he drank,' I was sure.

Mary returned to tell us dinner was ready. We entered the dining room. It was bit strange eating in Lily's house, without Lily's presence. But soon with enough alcohol I wasn't able to tell the difference.

I don't remember much else from that night. That is if you disclude getting completely wasted with Lia and talking really loudly. But I will admit that it did cause some drama the next day when I awoke to a rustling beside me.


	15. A Fight

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 15: A Fight

My eyes widened as I took in the picture beside me. I swallowed. Uh-oh. As Lia's eyes fluttered open, her eyes were filled with horror. She let out a loud scream making me yell as well. I looked down at my body to thankfully realize that I was still wearing my clothes from the previous night. Thankfully double as much Lia was still wearing hers as well.

"Oh Merlin," she said looking at me with wide eyes. "What happened?"

I shrugged and put a hand to my forehead. "I dunno," I said sitting up. "Nothing serious, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Lia said nodding her head, "I'm sure you're right. Nothing serious." I could hear a noise coming from outside the door and my eyes widened. The doorknob turned and my heart dropped. What if it was Sirius? Or worse, Lily?

Apparently it was my luck day as it was just Remus. "_What _do you guys think you're _doing_?" he cried looking sullen.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Moony, we're adults. We can do whatever we want," I said nonchalantly.

He let out a hard sigh and shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Don't listen to me. What do I know? I guess its not matter that Sirius has been freaking out the past 12 hours when he first saw you guys going into the same room."

I swallowed and glanced unsurely at Lia. _Did_ anything happen last night? "Oh, Moony, stop being a drama queen," I said standing up. "I'm sure its fine." I moved toward the door. "Er – see you around, I guess," I added awkwardly to Lia.

"Guess so," she said quietly and I rushed out of the door. Once it was safely shut I pushed Remus against the wall.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said defensively, removing my hands from his shirt collar. "Mary and I left you at about midnight. You were both pissed out of your minds and getting obnoxious."

I groaned simply imagining what could have happened. "Why didn't you hit me or something? You know what I get like when I'm drunk," I said.

"Yes, I do. And that's why you should be worried," he said as we made our way down the steps for breakfast.

"Thanks Moon," I said as I spotted Sirius who looked grave. He was sitting alone with a plate of untouched food before him. I took a seat next to him. "Good morning," I said trying to be casual. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowed. I looked away embarrassed.

"Tell me nothing happened," he said seriously. I looked up at him.

"Sirius—" I began.

"Tell me nothing happened," he repeated.

"Look, even if it did—"

"Tell me nothing happened!" he said his voice rasising.

"What's the big deal?" I asked my temper now rising. "Its not like you're _marrying_ her." Remus walked over to us.

"Would you guys like to take this _outside_?" he asked shifting his eyes over to where Lily's parents were giving us suspicious glances.

"We'd love too," Sirius said grabbing my arm and pulling me through the double doors. He shoved me when we were outside.

"What was that for?" I cried defensively.

"You know!" he retorted his eyes full with rage.

"I don't," I said clearly. "Lia is not yours. You are marrying Lily."

"Does it even matter?" he asked angrily. "You _knew_ we had a history, and best mates just don't pull crap like that."

"Oh, calm down, Padfoot," I said starting to become angry. "You need to get over yourself. This isn't school anymore. It's a free country; I can sleep with whoever I want to."

"So you're admitting to it?" he asked, his hand clenching into a fist. "You slept with her."

"I'm not admitting to it," I spat back. "I just meant you shouldn't get so upset if I did because she's not your property. You're name isn't written on her."

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be," he retorted.

"Now, what does _that_ mean?" I asked really angry at his arrogance. "You think that just because you're _engaged_ that it's _acceptable_ to be _fucking _your fiancée's _best _friend?"

"I never said that!" he cried.

"Well you meant it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I—"

"Will you two cut it _out_?" It was Remus. "I mean it's not like you're trying to keep your voice down to keep the whole world from knowing what you're arguing about."

"Well, maybe you should tell Sirius to get his head out of the past and to fall in love with his fiancée," I said childishly.

"Well, maybe you should tell James to stop screwing other people's leftovers," Sirius sneered. I rolled my eyes.

Now, as I look back at this silly little argument, I realize how I could have been the bigger person and stopped it all in the first place. But being the hard headed son of a bitch I am, I kept adding fire to the pit. I guess that's a downfall about me. That maybe I'm too proud. I don't know, and I don't care either. When it comes to my beliefs, I get a little hard headed and will resort to all sorts of measures. That includes bending the truth as well as lying.

"Maybe you're just jealous because she's over you," I said coldly.

"Oh no you didn't," Sirius said his eyes full of rage before he launched himself on top of me. He swung at me a couple times before I wrestled him to where I had a clear shot. I could hear Remus yelling and feel him trying to separate us but I just kept pushing him away. It wasn't until another scream that both of us sunk to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" My eyes widened as the voice filled my ears. I let go of Sirius and moved away from him looking up. Lily stood there with her hands on her hips looking flustered, but beautiful at the same time. "Stand up," she commanded and we both scrambled to our feet. She stared at us looking at the wounds we had exchanged. "Now what could you two _possibly_ be arguing about?"

I gave a quick side glance at Sirius, praying that he could think of some witty excuse to get us out of this mess. He glanced back at me then opened his mouth to speak. In all my years of knowing him, Sirius has never let me down.

"James stole my bacon."

Until now.

"Bacon?" Lily repeated looking at me. "You were beating each other up over _bacon_?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," I said sheepishly. She turned around to look at Remus.

"Is this true?" she asked him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the grass behind her. "Er – yes," he said. "It's true." She turned back and stared at me. I help her firm gaze for a few moments before shying away and looking down.

"All right," she said slowly. "I hope you two do realize that there is more than one piece of bacon though," she said. "I hope I'm not marrying a doorknob," she added toward Sirius with a wink. He gave her a shifty smile before she retreated back inside. All three of us let out sighs of relief as Peter rushed down to us.

"What happened?" he asked worried looking from me to Sirius and our bloodied faces.

"Bacon," Remus interjected fishing out a confused look from Peter.

"Bacon?" he repeated.

"Yep," Remus said patting him on the back and leading him away, leaving Sirius and I alone.

"I'm sorry," my better half apologized. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. Why can't you just choose one?"

Sirius glanced away. "I dunno," he shrugged. "I want to marry Lily, but I just can't let go of Lia."

"Well, you're going to have to figure out how," I told him plainly and walked away before I exploded with frustration.

I was able to ignore Sirius until the next afternoon at lunch where he practically flung himself onto my plate. The thousand previous times, I had successfully ignored his jabbing comments like "Are you mad at me?" or "Why are you ignoring me?" or my favorite "Prongs, what is _wrong_?" But this morning I finally realized it was all no good because no matter how many times I ignored him, he'd just keep coming back. Kind of like one of those annoying flies that keeps buzzing in your ear and even after you swing at it fifty times or so it'll still keep pestering you. Yep, Sirius was like one of those.

"C'mon James," he was saying when I finally broke. "You know you can't be mad at me forever! I'm getting married in three days!"

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "I've realized that," I said.

"So, let's just forget this whole thing, alright?" he said hopefully. I sighed and looked around. I saw Remus and Mary sitting together chatting peacefully and I decided right then that I didn't want to disturb them by getting into another fist fight with Sirius.

"Alright," I agreed sheepishly and we went on with everything like nothing had ever happened.


	16. A Question

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 16: A Question

My reunion with Sirius was accepted whole-heartedly from Remus who was tired of our bickering and happy to finally be able to play a round of cards. We even were able to get the still moping Peter to join in. It brought back a rush of déjà vu to the week before. I thought back to that day, misty-eyed. It was the day that I'd kissed Lily.

"Earth to James," Sirius called in a loud and obnoxious voice.

I shook my head and exited my reverie. "Sorry," I mumbled. "My turn?" I threw a card down in the middle of the table.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil will come._

Lily turned the corner just then along with Lia and Mary. They bounded over to us. "What're you guys doing?" she asked sliding into Sirius' lap. I cleared my throat loudly and quickly shifted my gaze.

"Just playing a game," he replied focusing on the game and hardly acknowledging her.

"We're almost finished," Remus told Mary who was standing impatiently behind his chair.

"Do you guys wanna go out tonight?" Lily asked cheerfully. "I mean after you're done."

"Sure," I agreed almost too quickly at her suggestion. Lia shot me an evil glare. "I mean, if everyone else wants to, of course." Lia just rolled her eyes. Lily smiled.

"Ok," she said, mostly to me. "We'll go get ready." She grabbed Mary's hand and they all left.

They returned about a half hour later after we had finished. Lily was all dressed up and I felt my stomach twist as she greeted Sirius with a kiss. We ended up going to dinner at a restaurant in Diagon Alley and afterwards to a nearby club. After spending the whole night watching Lily and Sirius giggle quietly together I was happy to submerge myself into a bottle of firewhiskey.

As I set my third shot down to be refilled, Remus grabbed my forearm. "Don't do anything you'd regret," he warned sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him and retracted my arm from his grasp. "What are you talking about?" I mumbled stubbornly. He gave me one stern glance before joining Mary on the dance floor. I stared after him angrily. What did he know anyway? He didn't know what it was like for me to watch them everyday and know that he didn't love her like I did. He didn't know what it was like waking up every morning knowing that the woman he loved was going to marry the wrong man. He didn't know what it was like waking up every morning knowing that the woman he loved was going to marry his _best friend_.

My eyes passed over Remus and Mary toward Sirius who was, to my delight, not dancing with Lily. But to my detriment, Lia. I couldn't decide if I was happy about this. On the one hand he wasn't feeling up Lily which was nice not to see. But on the other hand, I knew he still hadn't moved on with Lia. I glared at them for a few minutes, though I knew they couldn't see, nor cared. Lia was probably basking in her happiness of finally having Sirius to herself. She didn't give a shit, anyway.

"You look sad."

My head snapped to my left. Lily was sitting next to me staring at me with a curious look in her eyes. "I – er – I'm fine," I said quickly, draining my glass.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "You seemed sad all night."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I said trying to move away from her. Her scent was intoxicating.

"If you say so," she laughed. "But why aren't you dancing?"

"Dancing?" I repeated, astonished. She nodded innocently. "I don't dance," I warned her.

"What?" she repeated. "Well, you danced with me at the wedding."

"That was different though," I told her.

"How so?" she challenged.

"Well, for one thing, the music was a little _slower_."

She laughed. "You're such a wimp."

"Did you just call me a wimp?"

She smirked at me. "What if I did?"

"Well, then I'd ask you if you knew that I was one of the top Aurors in the Ministry of Magic," I said proudly.

"And that's when I'd ask if you always bragged this much," she scoffed.

"You would, would you?" I said moving closer to her. She nodded surely.

"I would," she repeated smiling. I stared at her. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? And why did she have to rip away everything that I ever knew and change it to where it became incomprehensible? "And what would you say to that?" she said tearing me out of my reverie.

I gave her the smile that made all the ladies swoon. Then I ran my hand through my hair tousling it to make it even messier. She rolled her eyes. I cleared my throat trying to keep my cool. Why did she never have to fall for all my moves? "Well, I'd say that…" I trailed off trying to think of something witty to add, but I couldn't think of anything "…that I really actually do brag a lot." She frowned at me and just finished another shot.

"James," she began suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

I peered at her trying to figure out what she was going to ask. "Depends on the question."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that I'd answer what ever she asked. "I was wondering," she began slowly but then stopped abruptly. "Never mind," she said shaking her head. "It's stupid."

I finished my glass and set it down on the bar feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me. I blinked hard for a second trying to put the room back into focus. "There's no thing as a stupid question," I said in a steady voice.

"Well, this one is," she said looking down at her hands. I felt dizzy again but I just tried to ignore it. She glanced over at me and her expression changed to worry. "James, are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," I said loudly. I listened to the music as the song changed. "Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked suddenly.

"I thought you didn't like to dance?" she asked confused.

"Ah, who told you that?" I said waving my hand.

"Er, you did."

I thought back to try and remember when I had said that. "I don't remember ever telling you that," I said.

"Well, you did," she said raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "I dance _now_." I stood up and grabbed her hand yanking her out to the dance floor with me. I grabbed hold of her swaying to the music.

"James!" she yelled pulling away from me. "I don't want to dance with you. You're _drunk."_

I rolled my eyes again at her. What was she talking about? She was starting to turn into Remus. "You're starting to sound like Remus," I told her pulling her back to me. She pushed away from me again.

"Stop," she said sternly.

I glared at her for a moment, furious. Why didn't she want to dance with me? "Why don't you want to dance with me?"

"Because, I just _don't_," she said turning away. I stood there glaring after her and started to follow her, but something caught my arm.

"Stop, James." It was Remus. "Don't do this. You're going to regret it."

"What do you know?" I snarled pulling away from him.

"James," he pleaded. "Please don't do this. It'll just make everything worse."

"Everything already is worse!" I cried. "I mean look at _him_," I said pointing to Sirius and Lia. "I mean they're practically having sex on the dance floor."

Remus groaned and tried to drag me away. "Don't do this right now, James. Please. Not tonight," he said. "Not like this."

"Stop it, Moony," I yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't understand what its like for me," I told him. "You don't know what its like to see him do _that_ and hate his guts, but you can't because he's your best friend." The words weren't coming out like I had wanted. I groaned in frustration and grabbed hold of my wand and Disapparated back to the house.

I stumbled inside trying to make my way up the stairs but it was a little difficult. But half way up the stairs, I changed my mind. I turned around almost falling down the steps I had just hiked up and made my way to the other end of the residence. I stopped in front of Lily's door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. I banged on it a few times.

"What?" she said swinging the door open looking irritated.

I leaned against the door frame and grinned at her. "Just wanted to see if you were ok," I managed to spurt out.

"Well, I'm fine," she snapped and tried to close the door but I put my hand out to stop it.

"Now, now, now," I cooed. "Where are you going off to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can you please move?"

I smirked at her and shook my head. "Not until you kiss me," I said devilishly.

"Now, why would I do that? You are the most repulsive creature on the planet."

"Ouch," I said, "that hurt."

"Good." She folded her arms across her chest. "Now, will you please _move_?"

I shook my head. "You know the deal," I said and grabbed her elbow pulling her close to me.

"Stop!" she said hitting my chest. I rolled my eyes and tried to kiss her but she ended up slapping me instead. I staggered back a few steps my head spinning before I hit the ground. The door slammed and I felt someone rush up to my side.

"God dammnit, Prongs." It was Remus. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."


	17. A Confrontation

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 17: A Confrontation

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Somehow I managed to get out of bed, stumble down the stairs, and be blinded by the bright sunlight that was shining into the foyer.

"Blimey, what happened last night?" I asked Peter who was eating a plate of fruit.

"You got drunk and tried to kiss Lily but she slapped you," he said through a mouthful of melon.

"Really," I muttered unenthusiastically slumping into a chair next to him.

"Really, really," he continued. "If I were you, I'd stay away from her today. She's on the prowl."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," he began with another piece of melon, "for starters she stomped down here and started yelling at me to stop eating so much bacon." A slight frown spread across his face.

"So, you resorted to fruit?" I asked raising my eyebrows, confused by his explanation.

"Well, actually," he started again, "she kind of snatched my plate from under me and put this here instead." He motioned to the colorful mound of fruit in front of me.

"I see," I began. "Why is she so snappy?"

"Well, I'd have to guess what you did last night is sort of a factor," he said. "But also it might be that Sirius has been missing all night."

"Oh, fuck," I muttered slinking even further down my seat. "Is Remus up yet?"

"Yeah, he went somewhere with Mary," Peter responded eating another piece of melon. I nodded and stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" he called after me, but I ignored him. I made my way up the stairs to the wing where Lia's room was. I was halfway up the stairs when I was stopped by a screeching voice.

"_Where _are _you_going?"

I froze and turned around to see a fuming Lily at the base of the steps. "Er…" I began awkwardly. "To… er…"

She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. "Well?" she snapped impatiently.

"I was just going to look for you," I said trying to give her the sweetest smile I could muster up.

She rolled her eyes. "Then, I guess you've found me."

"Er… yeah, I guess I did."

"Where's Sirius?"

I gulped. "He's… er… probably in the bathroom or something. Don't worry, I'll go find him," I said quickly rushing away.

"Don't eat too much fruit or you'll get diarrhea," I heard her snap at Peter as I rushed out of the room. I headed up the staircase to Sirius' room and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds then burst through. Sirius was lying, alone, asleep on his bed.

"Oi, Padfoot!" I yelled. "Wake up!"

"Wha?" he cried sitting up in a daze.

"Get up, you arse," I cursed pulling a blanket out from under him. He fell off of the bed onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the top of his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "What's it to you?"

"Lily's been on a rampage all morning."

He groaned and picked up the blanket off the floor. "Let me just shower and I'll be down." I shook my head and left the room. Why did he have to pull shit like this? Really? I really didn't understand his ways. I know I sound like a broken record player, but seriously, leave Lily if you want to do that shit. I'd take care of her fine. I sighed as dragged myself down the stairs.

"Well?" Lily hissed immediately as I reentered the kitchen.

"He's showering and he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Well, where was he the whole rest of the night?"

"I didn't ask," I said sheepishly slumping down into a chair. She collapsed into one across the table from me and put her hand on her head. We sat in silence for a few moments. I was self-conscious the whole time. I hoped I didn't smell too bad.

I cleared my throat, but she just continued to ignore me. "Er – Lily?"

She glared up at me. "What?" she snarled.

"I just wanted to apologize, for anything that happened last night."

Her expression didn't soften and she stared at me for a few moments.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Would you?" she challenged.

"I kind of already have," I retorted.

"What's that supposed to me?" she asked.

"Well, let me just say that it's not like you haven't gotten drunk and sought me out before." Her brow furrowed as she took in what I said. "That's right," I continued, though I realize now I should have stopped. "Remember your little 'bachelorette party?' When you got so hammered you through rocks at my window to have me come down to kiss you?"

Her face fell into shock. "I, what?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's right. _You_ tried to kiss _me._ But you know what, I _didn't_. So don't go acting like I'm the bad guy here, because _you_ did the exact same thing." I panted after I finished spitting out all those words. She stared at me for a few seconds, probably embarrassed. Or maybe angry, I couldn't tell, but her face was as red as her hair.

She cleared her throat. "Well, James, I apologize then, as well."

I rolled my eyes and at that moment, Sirius decided to make his entrance.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you," he said in a singsong voice, prancing over to Lily and sweeping down to give her a kiss. She didn't flinch but continued to stare at me. "Lilykins, how did you sleep last night? I'm sorry I wasn't—"

At this I tore my eyes away from her and stood up to leave the table.

"What'd I say?" Sirius asked as I opened the door and stepped outside.

A/n: Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be better! Lots more drama! I promise. P.S. Thanks for all the reviews!


	18. A Rehearsal

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 18: A Rehearsal

I spent the rest of the day mostly alone. Remus came by wanting to know what happened but I just shook him off. I thought about a lot of things then. I thought about how many mistakes I had made throughout my life. And about all the bad things I'd done to people. I vowed to myself that I would no longer be lie or deceive the people in my life. I would be honest; I would be an open book. It had to be better than what I had been doing all my life. Like they always say, honesty is a virtue or something like that. Those old proverbs weren't said for no reason, anyway.

I woke up the next morning, Thursday, with a new sense of morality, I guess you could say. I took in a deep breath before I stepped down the steps. I would be out of here in a few days anyway. I'd be back to my old life. Or my new honest life, I should say.

"Good morning, Wormtail," I said cheerfully. "How did you sleep last night?"

He looked up at me like I had a third eye in the middle of my forehead. "Er… fine, thanks."

"Well, I'm glad. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, er, the rehearsal dinner is tonight, but that's about it."

"How exciting. Can you believe Sirius is actually getting married?" I said. I think I had a sort of fiendish expression on my face, because Peter seemed a little scared.

"Er, yeah, no I guess I can't."

"Well, you better believe it. Where's our good friend Remus?"

"He's, er, I don't know but I think I have to go do something," he said suddenly getting up and leaving the room.

I shrugged my shoulders at his irregularity and began to eat my breakfast. It wasn't long before I was joined by Lia. I felt my fist tighten as she sat down, but I took a deep breath and reminded myself of my new self. I swallowed hard and looked up with a smile.

"How do you do, Lia?"

"Excellent," she said sarcastically twirling her fork on her plate.

"Really? You seem a little down," I said conversationally. She looked up at me with a glare and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you seem a bit over observant this morning, Potter."

"Why, thank you," I said trying to not let her bother me. "Are you excited for the rehearsal dinner?"

She looked up at me as if she was trying to find something different about my appearance. "As much as I would be for getting the Dementor's Kiss."

"Don't be sad," I said frowning, "We should be happy for our friends joining together in holy matrimony."

"Er, I think I have to go do something," she said, sounding like Peter and fleeing from the table. Ok, I admit it, the 'holy matrimony' part was a bit much, but shouldn't we be happy for our best friends?

I continued on with my breakfast alone again, perusing through the Daily Prophet which lay on the table. I was halfway through an article about how to rid your closet of Meegnomes, when someone cleared their throat. I peered over my paper, to see Lily sitting across the table from me. I gulped, and carefully folded the paper and set it aside.

"Good morning," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Good morning," I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Quite good actually. And yours?"

"Well, I slept the whole night, if that means anything."

I nodded enthusiastically and we were submerged in an awkward silence.

"So, I just wanted to apologize again," she said finally. "For everything."

"You really don't have to," I said.

"No, I do," she enforced. "Really. I think I kind of crossed the line, yesterday."

"It was nothing. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," I told her.

"For what? You did nothing. It was _me_."

"No, really," I said, "I crossed the line ages before you did."

She shook her head. "Fine, I accept your apology, then."

"Thank you. I accept yours, too." She smiled charmingly and stood up.

"Well, see you later, then," she said suddenly and left. I sat in a daze after she left my presence. Hate to brag, but it seemed like my plan did actually work.

"Earth to Prongs."

I snapped myself out of my reverie and realized Remus was now sitting in front of me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I apologized. He rolled his eyes.

"Peter tells me you're acting strange."

"Not strange," I corrected. "Different."

"I see. I would too, if I'd be able to get through a page and a half about Meegnomes," he said glancing down at the paper in front of me.

"Sod off," I said, trying not to let him spoil my mood. "I'm just having a new outlook on things."

His eyebrows knit together. "Example?"

"Well, you know, like trying not to lie and stuff like that. I'm just going to be me, now."

"As opposed to… you being Albus Dumbledore?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, like just not letting stupid things bother me… and I don't know. My new self changes frequently, based on what I'm feeling at the moment."

"Which is?"

"Well, right now, I'm feeling blissful."

"Blissful? Where'd you get that word? The word-of-the-day column?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Really, Remus, you need to grow up."

"I'm sorry, I need to what?"

"This is the new me, and you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Ok, now you're just sounding like a teenage witch whose three month boyfriend just broke up with her."

I punched him in the arm and left.

My new plan worked relatively well. I spent the day cheerful, annoying the crap out of Lia which was always an added bonus. Wait, that was mean. I take it back.

My new plan worked relatively well. I spent the day cheerful, regretfully annoying the crap out of Lia who was always a downer. There, that's better.

Dinner was at six and I found myself skipping down the stairs to meet everyone. I was early, something I was going to try to do more frequently. I watched as preparations started going underway for Saturday. We were going to have a run through of the wedding, to make sure everyone knew what to do. The wedding was going to be a traditional Wizarding wedding. Sirius wanted this to somewhat please his parents and make up for marrying a muggle-born. I didn't think it'd work. Marrying a muggle-born was pretty high up there on their Unforgivable List.

After about ten minutes everyone was ready and we headed out to the garden where there was a gazebo and chairs were being set up. A small wizard in black robes stood under the gazebo with some frizzy haired lady. I figured this must have been the wedding planner. I didn't know why I hadn't run into her sooner. She was fairly reasonable. I stopped myself before I winked at her. I wasn't going to do that anymore, remember?

She explained to us a bunch of stuff that I wasn't listening to. I caught myself wondering what Lily's hair smelled like today. And I caught myself fantasizing what her hair would feel like in my fingers. Soon I found myself proceeding down the aisle with Lia stiffly on my arm.

"Good," Mrs. Wedding Planner said. "Right. Left. Right. Left." Duh, I thought. I obviously knew how to walk. I caught myself right before I called her a name I won't repeat. "Good, good. Now part and slowly take your places. Good."

Did she know any other words beside good?

"Good, now Lily, your turn. Good, good. Right. Left. Right. Left." I didn't think anything about Miss Good-good now. My mind was distracted by Lily floating down the aisle. If only I were about a foot to my right. Then she'd be walking down to me. I noticed Sirius tap his foot impatiently. What was he in such a hurry for?

"Good, good. Very nice, slowly, slowly. Good, perfect."

Wow, they got a perfect!

"Now," continued Frizzy, "we'd go through the vows—"

"And the I dos. We know," interrupted Sirius, "and yes, I do take thee Lia to be my—"

He stopped himself as it came out. Everyone's eyes widened. I saw him go rigid. It was silent for a few moments. But this wasn't the silence like between me and Lily when we didn't know what to say to each other. This silence was different. This silence was the deafening kind that rang in your ears and made your mouth go dry and your face go hot.

"You take thee who?" Lily repeated slowly.

"Er, Lily," Sirius said sheepishly.

I watched as Lily's eyes widened and she turned on her heel and pelted away.

"Lia!" Sirius called. "Shit! I mean Lily!" he corrected himself. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath turning to me. "What do I do, Prongs?"

"Let me handle it," I said taking off after her.

"Prongs!" I heard Remus call in protest but I ignored him and continued after Lily.

I found her upstairs in her room with the door locked. I opened it quickly and burst through. She was laying on her bed with her face in a pillow.

"Lily," I said softly walking to her side and taking a seat on the bed. I put a hand on her back. She wiggled away from me.

"Go away," came her muffled voice. I didn't respond but continued to rub her back. "Please," she said sitting up. Her eyes were red. "Go away."

"Lily, don't cry," I said putting my arms around her and pulling her toward my chest. She allowed it and let out several sobs into my shirt.

"I'm j-j-j-just s-so e-em-embarrassed," she said. I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut and let her cry. She went on for a few moments before slowly stopping and just resting on my chest. I could feel my heart pounding, and I was sure she could to. "James," she said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you ever say the wrong name?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Well, you have to realize that I'm not in the same posi—"

"Don't defend him. Would you?" she asked.

Not if I was marrying you, I thought.

"I don't know," I answered quietly.

She let out a sigh and fell back into me. "What should I do?" she asked a few moments later.

"I think my answer would be a little biased, if I did answer," I told her.

I felt her smile, like she actually understood what I meant. "Then, what would you do?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you really love him?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I knew I didn't want to hear the answer.

She sat up and looked up at me, into my eyes. I stared back into hers, losing myself in her emeralds. How much I wanted to just take her into my arms and kiss her was impossible to portray. But before I knew it I found myself leaning toward her. My mind screamed at me to stop but at this point it was impossible for my heart and my mind to work together. I closed my eyes beginning to welcome whatever would happen. My head spun with her scent and I felt like I was no longer on the Earth. I felt like I was flying through clouds and past asteroids and around planets, out of this atmosphere.

"Yes."

But I was brought back down to reality and I opened my eyes, seeing her tear-stained ones millimeters from mine. I swallowed and pulled away from her. "Then, marry him," I said distantly.

Just then, the door opened and Sirius walked in. I put as much space as I could between us without him noticing. "Lily," he began at the door looking down. "I—I'm—"

At this I stood up and passed him without a word and walked out the door. But I stopped for a second. I knew I should continue down the stairs, far away from him but again my heart was detached from my brain and I listened to him.

"Lily, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please marry me."

I realized that if he ever wanted out, if he ever really wanted to be with Lia, now would have been his time to do it. And I also realized that no matter what happened now, Lily would end up getting hurt.

A/n: Hi! Extra long chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed all the drama. Just a little FYI, there will be around 24 chapters in the story and I have it all written already. Sorry this one took a little longer to get up. The rest will all be updated on a regular basis. Also, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you like it! Hopefully it doesn't jump the shark too much. :/


	19. A Truth

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 19: A Truth

Friday began like any other day. Sirius and Lily made up. Remus and Mary were still in love. Lia and I were still sulking. And Peter, well Peter was just Peter.

We played a scrap game of Quidditch in the late morning. I had unfortunately been stuck with Peter on my team. And being the cocky little twerp he was, tried to teach _me_ how to play. I just told him to can it and not let any quaffles in.

But the game ended and everyone had dispersed to their own doings. Sirius and Lia had once again mysteriously disappeared leaving me to deal with a lonely Lily. Peter was off crying somewhere, and Remus was with, whom else but Mary Macdonald. So, Lily and I were together. Alone. With no one else around.

We were playing a game of Wizard's Chess which was a nice, unawkward way of passing time. We acted as if the night before had never happened. She looked so beautiful that I just couldn't concentrate on anything else but her, resulting in her getting almost all of my pawns, both my rooks, knights and one of my bishops within a span of ten minutes. She looked so happy as she took every piece. She'd give me this cute little smirk, and I'd pretend to be all mad that I was losing just so she could give me that face again.

But the game was coming to a close too quickly. I wouldn't know what to do once we finished. I doubted that she'd want to play another round but I wanted to stay with her for as long as I could.

"Hah," she said finally, "checkmate." My king fell to the board and Lily sat back folding her arms across her chest gleaming at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Touché," I told her.

"Touché?" she repeated. "You never got me at anything in the first place!"

I smiled. Nothing ever got past her. "Perhaps not," I began.

"Oh, don't feed me any of your bullshit, Potter" she said. "I beat you. Fair and square."

I gave her a quick glowering look which made her smile even wider, before breaking out into a friendly grin of my own. We laughed as the game put itself away. "So, now what?" I asked her sitting back.

She shrugged. "Dunno," she said. "Where do you think Sirius got off to?" she asked looking at me intently.

I shrugged and looked away from her trying to think of something to talk about. But she came up with something first.

"Do you think Sirius' parents will like me?" she asked innocently.

I looked into her face wondering what to say. Should I tell her the truth? Or just sugar-coat it? "Lily," I began, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, because I know Sirius won't. I'm going to tell you the truth, and it may hurt but I think its best you know what you're getting in to."

She nodded, her eyes were wide.

"They're not going to like you. They are cold and distant and they will be like that with you, so you shouldn't expect anything more. Why won't they like you, you ask? First and foremost you _must_ understand they have lived their entire lives fearing any blood that isn't as sophisticated as their own. Years of incest and insanity has driven the Blacks to several lengthy and thick reputations. Anything out of their tiny little dark bubble disturbs the whole clan. And I'm sorry to say it, but being a muggle-born Gryffindor sure does take the cake for being everything against what they've ever wanted for their oldest son.

"Secondly, try to remember that Sirius ran away from them because of the falling-out they had about him being a Gryffindor. So they don't take to him very easily, and they won't to you all the same. It may seem strange to you that parents could be like that to their child, but the Blacks aren't a normal family, as I'm sure you've realized. They will not welcome you into their family; they will not be friendly to you. They will be cold, hard and distant edging on the brink of pure meanness. But that's the truth. And I told you, because someone had to."

She sat in silence for a moment staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"Listen, I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. That wasn't my intent-"

"Oh, I know," she said cutting me off. "James, thank you for telling me the truth. I've always admired a person who can be honest with me. And I'm glad you told me."

I gave her a weak smile, thinking of the other truth I was hiding from her. "Well, ok. You're welcome, then." She stared at me for a moment, and I looked away uncomfortably. "So," I began, "did everything go ok, the other night? You know of the wedding?"

Shit. Where did that come from? Why did I ask? I don't want to know. She probably doesn't want to tell me. Why the hell did I ask that?

But she gave a small laugh. "Well, to be honest, I was quite tired when we returned to our room, so I just fell asleep. Poor Sirius. I think he was disappointed."

I'm sure he got his fill, I thought darkly. "Yeah, poor Sirius," I agreed.

"Who I should be looking for by the way," she said standing up and looking around.

"Yeah," I said standing up as well. I was going to offer to help her, but Remus and Mary entered the room just as I opened my mouth.

"Mary!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hi," Mary replied quietly. I noticed her and Remus were holding hands. I snorted at the sight. He gave me a warning look as I turned away so they couldn't see my face. He was acting too much like a schoolboy for my taste. He let go of her hand and stood next to me as Lily sat down with Mary and began talking about Remus. He blushed slightly as Mary smiled at him.

"How's it going?" I asked conversationally.

"Pretty good," he responded.

"Mary seems pretty smitten," I told him receiving a blow in the arm. "Hey, where's Peter? Have you seen him lately?"

"Not since the blow this morning," Remus said competitively. "We mauled your skinny bums."

I gave a small laugh. "Well Peter's bum isn't that skinny. And he's probably upstairs crying his eyes out again."

"I did think I heard a few moans coming from upstairs," Remus said.

"Well, those might not be coming from Peter," I said quietly to Remus. He gave me a stern look.

I nodded. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath.

"No kidding," I said.

"He really needs to cut the fuck out," Remus said angrily. "He's going to end up hurting her. This isn't going to be a pretty picture in the end," Remus foreshadowed.

"No kidding," I repeated. "But what are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "What _can _we do?" I knew something to do. Break up the bloody wedding, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it.

"Shall we all go out to eat tonight?" Lily asked us suddenly, looking up happily.

"Sure," Remus agreed instantly. "That sounds like a great idea! You guys don't want to just have a 'girls' night?"

Lily shrugged. "Nah," she said. "I'd rather go out, just all of us. It'd be more fun."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'll go find Sirius," I added quickly.

"Oh, I'll help you," Lily said.

"NO!" Remus and I both cried at the same time.

"I mean…" I began.

"Er…"

"Lily, come with me," Mary cut in, sensing something fishy. "I need your advice on something to wear." Thank Merlin she wasn't dim.

"All right," Lily said turning to Remus and I. "So, you guys will find him?" she asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "Don't worry about it. Just stay with Mary." Hopefully I wasn't too obvious. I think Remus thought so, as he raised an eyebrow at me as they pranced away.

We split up. Remus went to find Peter and I set out to find Sirius. He was really starting to piss me off, Sirius was. He really needed to cut this shit out. How could he be doing this to Lily? And Lia too, to her best friend? It just really angered me and as I opened and closed doors to empty rooms I began to get more and more angry. If I found them together right now… who knows what I would do. Maybe I should have gone to find Peter.

No sign of them in the west wing. I moved across the manor to the east, where Lily's room was. I opened three more doors until I found one that was locked. I clenched my fist and banged it onto the door. "Sirius!" I shouted. "You in there?" I heard muffled voices and the thumping of footsteps. "Open the damn door, you bloody git!"

A door opened, but it wasn't Sirius'. It was the door from Mary's room, and it was Lily who opened it. "James?" she asked confused.

My eyes widened and my fist froze in midair. I stared at her, Mary stood behind her shrugging and shaking her head apologetically. And then, to my horror Sirius' door swung open and he stuck his face in mine.

"What the fuck do you want Prongs? Can't you tell I'm busy?" he said angrily clutching a towel around his waist, the sole article of clothing covering his naked body.

"Sirius?" Lily asked. His head snapped to the side and he saw Lily standing in the hall looking confused. His expression immediately fell and a look of guilt spread across his face. "What are you busy with?" she asked curiously.


	20. A Revelation

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 20: A Revelation

"Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius' head snapped to the side and he saw Lily standing in the hall looking confused. His expression immediately fell and a look of guilt spread across his face. "What are you busy with?" she asked curiously.

His eyes widened. "N-nothing," he said closing the door behind him and standing in front of the door knob. "I'm not busy with anything."

She swallowed and moved closer to him. "Open the door," she said calmly.

"Lily," he began.

"Move," she said her voice fierce.

"Lily, I can explain," he said as she stepped to the door and opened the doorknob. At that moment Remus and Peter came tromping up the stairs.

"What's all the commotion for up here?" Peter asked cheerfully. I gave Remus a fateful look and his eyes widened. At that moment Lily stormed out the door.

"Lily, wait," Sirius pleaded after her following her. She looked at Mary. Then at Remus. Then at me. And we were all wearing the same expression. The sympathetic one.

She stared at us. "You knew," she began slowly. "You guys knew? You all knew and no one told me?" she shrieked, tears filling up her eyes.

"Lily," I began, "Lily, wait, listen."

She shook her head, clearly fighting back tears. "No," she said. "No." And she turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction down the other set of stairs.

"Lily!" I began starting to follow but Mary put a hand up to stop me.

"No," she said firmly. "Don't follow her. Give her some time alone," she said.

I looked away angrily and my eyes fell upon Sirius. "You," I said slowly. I glowered at him.

"James," he protested.

"You," I repeated in an angry rage.

"James, don't," it was Remus. "James, just _don't_."

But that just went in one ear and out the other. I brought my hand back and hit Sirius hard in the face. I tried to use all my might and as my fist hit his nose, I could have sworn that it cracked one of my knuckles not to mention severely damaging his nose.

He let out a yelp of pain as Lia came rushing out.

"What's going on out here?" she asked looking at me then down at Sirius on the floor with blood streaming down his face. I glared at him and shook my head then took off in the opposite direction Lily had. I stormed away at to the foyer and out the front door on to the extended lawn of their front yard. I quickly walked down the grass and stopped at the brick lamp post that sectioned off the property.

"Prongs, wait!"

I whipped around and found Peter trotting after me. "What do you want?" I sneered.

He stopped and gave a few quick breaths. "Remus told me to follow you and make sure you didn't do anything else that was foolish."

I rolled my eyes. Remus could be so… so… well that didn't matter anyway. "Well, I _won't_," I told him, "So you can go now."

"Well, all right, I will," Peter said, "But first I need to catch my breath." He stopped and put his hands on his knees and took in a few deep breaths.

I gave a small laugh at Peter. He always seemed to not have a clue what was going on. I gave another chuckle and he looked up at me. I started to laugh now, and I didn't know why. He smiled too, and began to join me. I was laughing hysterically now, and I couldn't stop myself. Peter joined me, full-fledged as well and we erupted like volcanoes spilling with laughter for I'd say a few whole ten minutes. Once settled down I stood back trying to clear my head and wrap my mind around the situation.

"What do I do?" I asked Peter, despite my knowing he probably couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Well, do you love her?" he asked simply.

I looked at him and answer welled up inside of me. "Yes," I breathed.

"Well, tell her," he said. I stared at him. Since when had _he_ become so wise? "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said awkwardly standing up to leave. "Good luck, mate," he said patting me on the back.

"Hey Wormtail," I called after him. He turned around to look at me. "Thanks," I told him sincerely.

He looked back at me and gave a small grin accompanied along with a nod and continued to walk away.

And that's where I sit now, as I retell this story and of my predicament. I'm sitting here thinking about Lily. Will she forgive me? Will she return all the feelings I have for her? Will she love me?

And what about Sirius? Do I forgive him? Do I apologize for hitting him? And Lia. What about her role in this? What will Lily do when she is faced with confronting her best friend?

I sit here and I wonder how Lily must be feeling right now. What is she thinking? Is she crying? Is she thinking about me? Or is she thinking about Sirius? Is she mad at me? Does she still want to marry him? What will happen to all the guests who will be arriving in a couple of hours? What about the wedding tomorrow? And all the decorations?

And most importantly, what am _I_ supposed to do?


	21. A Decision

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 21: A Decision

I'm sitting here at my desk, three years later thinking back on that day. I should be doing work, but I find that for some reason I can't concentrate on work. My memories flow back to that day that my best friend and my dream girl were to be married. And I suppose you'd like me to continue the story.

Well, I woke up the next morning very groggy. I had the bed, which was very nice. Remus was already awake and I was alone in the room. I had decided the day before what I would do. But as I walked down the stairs to the main room activity was bustling everywhere. I looked around and white flowers filled the room. Tables were being set up with white linen table cloths spread out on them. I looked around for anyone who could give me an amiable conversation. I found Remus outside with Mary talking gravely.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Oh, James! Good, you're awake," Remus said thankfully.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

"Sirius would like to talk to you," he told me. I cringed at the sound of his name. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. "He said he's not coming out of the bathroom until he talks to you."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid game. "Fine," I gave in.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Mary praised.

"Ok, this way," Remus said leading the way. I followed him up the stairs to Sirius' room where there was a bathroom door shut. Remus knocked on it and called through the wood to him. "Sirius, James is here," he said.

"James?" came Sirius' voice as the door opened. Sirius sat on the toilet seat looking like a wreck. He wore dark bags under his eyes, and his black hair was matted and frizzy making him look like a disco star. His nose was swollen to be the size of a large tomato.

"Yes," I said coldly.

"James, please don't be mad at me," he begged.

I glared at him. "Why should I not be? I warned you to stop doing the shit that you were doing. I told you to pick. But no, you just had to continue on being the selfish, insignificant little prat that you are."

"Ouch," he said simply. "That stung a little."

"Well, good," I said. "It should." We stood there silent, awkwardly. "So, what do you want Padfoot?" I asked finally.

"I don't know, James," he said. "I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"Sirius," I said firmly, "there is a wedding at five o' clock." I said it slowly so he could fully comprehend each word. "You cannot marry two women."

"I know that," he said. "But what do I do?"

I groaned at him. "You don't realize it, do you?"

"Realize what?"

"You don't realize how great of a girl Lily is. You don't realize how witty, and smart and intelligent and funny she can be. I bet you never knew that she takes only a teaspoon of sugar in her tea. And I bet you never knew that she hates lilies. I bet you don't even know her middle name."

"I do too!" Sirius exclaimed. "It is Elizabeth," he said.

"No, its not," I retorted. "She doesn't even have one!"

"What's your point, Prongs?" he asked irritated.

"My point? You want to know my point? My point is that I love her. I love everything about her. I love the way she walks into a room and can make my heart stop. I love the way she makes me melt every time she smiles at me. I love the way her eyes get wrinkly at the corners when she laughs. I love the way she strokes her chin when she's thinking of her next move in Wizard's Chess. I love the way she gives me that small little wave where she just wiggles her fingers only. I love everything she does and I love everything about her. I love her."

Sirius sat there in silence for a moment taking in my soliloquy. I took in a quick breath as I waited for him to respond. "Wow," he said shortly. "You love her?" I swallowed and scratched my head, nodding.

"Yeah, I do."

"Does she know?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "No, she doesn't."

"Does she love you?" he asked.

"Sirius," I said stopping him. "Are you going to bloody marry her or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, obviously if you're in love with her, I can't," he said. "So looks like I won't."

My heart fluttered. I didn't think it would be that easy. I thought he'd fight me every step of the way, but he simply backed down. He stood up from the toilet and stretched. "Ahh," he said. "Feels good to stand up." I nodded waiting for him to tell me what to do. "What?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno what to do now," he said.

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I suggest you cool in here while I go talk to her," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess you're right." I took a seat on the bed as he made his way out the door.

"Oh, and James," he called before leaving, "I'm going to get you back for this," he said pointing to his nose. "Just thought you should know," he added with a wink.

I snorted. "Yeah right," I mumbled.

"I heard that," Sirius said loudly down the hall. And I laughed.

One down, one to go.


	22. A Family

MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING

CHAPTER 22: A Family

I waited alone in Sirius' room for about ten minutes before I couldn't take it any longer. My stomach was doing acrobats in anticipation. I decided to go find Remus so I made my way downstairs. I found him with Mary on the porch. They were over looking the area where the reception would be held. The area was being set up with tents and flowers and place settings and tables. I had no clue what was going on and why nobody told these people to go home because there wasn't go to be a wedding.

"Hey," I breathed to Remus as I stood next to him.

"Hey," he replied giving me a pat on the back. "How'd it go?"

"Well, he's not going to marry her," I said, "and I told him I loved her."

Remus' head whipped to me. Mary looked unmoved. "What?" he asked in shock.

I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I love her."

"Since when?" Remus asked astonished.

I shrugged. "I dunno," I told him. "I guess it just kind of happened."

"Does she love you?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "Dunno. Sirius went to talk to her," I said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Remus asked.

"It'll be fine," Mary told him. "She's accepted that she's not going to marry him."

"Really?" I asked. "Have you talked to her?"

Mary nodded. "Yes," she said.

"And how is she?"

"She's all right. Pretty mad at Lia, but she's ok other than that."

"Is she – er – mad at… me?" I asked clearing my throat.

Mary only smiled at me. "You'll have to wait and see," she said.

I swallowed. That wasn't what I had wanted to hear. I shifted my weight on my feet and watched the activity down below. "Will someone _please_ tell them there is no wedding?" I asked impatiently pointing down.

"Calm down, Prongs," Remus said patting me on the back. "It's fine."

We waited a bit longer, not talking. I saw Peter walk by carrying a table. Moron, I thought. He waved happily up at us. Remus waved back down at him. Occasionally I'd groan and run a hand through my hair impatiently. "What's taking so long?" I'd say in frustration. Remus would just shake his head and smile.

It was about an hour later, when Remus looked up at said, "Uh-oh." I looked up as well trying to see what he was talking about. And sure enough, a clan of unhappy looking people were making their ways across the lawn.

"Shit," I said under my breath. It was the Noble and Ancient House of Black. They were all, of course, dressed in black (pun intended I am sure) and all looking distastefully at the white decorations around them. Walburga Black, Sirius' mother, was of course leading the way with her husband (and second cousin) close behind. Following them was the snooty Regulus, the scary Bellatrix and her large oaf of a husband Lestrange along with his brother. Throw in a few others and a train of the stuck-up Narcissa and ego king Malfoy and we had a problem.

"What do we do?" Remus hissed at me.

"How am _I _supposed to know?" I retorted.

"I'll go find Sirius," Remus said darting away.

"And I'll go find Andromeda," Mary added heading in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, guys," I mumbled as I stared at the stampeded closing in on me. I looked around for any sign of help and I spotted Peter snacking on some of the appetizers. "Wormtail!" I called to him. "Get over here!"

He gave a confused look and bounded over. "What?" he asked. His face fell when he saw the Blacks.

"Help me!" I told him.

He gave me a helpless look as Walburga's glares became all the more distinct.

"Where is my worthless son?" she asked, her nose held high.

"Oh he's around here some place," I said looking around. "It's lovely to see you again, Mrs. Black," I said giving a cheerful smile.

"Why, it's dreadful for me," she said casting a downward look in Peter's direction.

He cowered away from her like a kicked puppy.

"What a horridly cheerful place this is," came the high pitched shriek of Bellatrix. "I do really despise muggles. Worthless creatures the lot of them," she said. Lestrange gave his wife a deep grunt and she looked around distastefully.

"Boy, find us a place to sit," Orion, Sirius' father drawled.

"I'm getting tired of standing," Regulus said unpleasantly.

"Yes, of course," I said turning on my heel and clenching my fist.

"Look at the little blood-traitor," I could hear Bellatrix commenting, "showing _that _kind of attitude to _us. _The world really has gone mad, has it not, Lucius?"

"I daresay it has," Malfoy chipped in. "The _filthy_ blooded class really needs to learn their manners."

I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself as I stomped inside. Thankfully Andromeda was their talking furiously with Mary. Her eyes widened as she saw my red face and behind me all her family she had not spoken to in years.

"Aunt Wallburga," Andromeda exclaimed. "It's so great to see you!"

"I wish I could have said the same," Walburga sneered, "but you had to marry a mudblood as well as my wretched son."

"Andromeda," Bellatrix's cruel drawl, "long time no see."

"No kidding," she said. "Hello, Narcissa." Narcissa gave a small nod, continuing not to speak. "I wish I could have enjoyed your presence at _my_ wedding," she said.

"I don't think I could have enjoyed myself," Bellatrix cooed. "But I apologize, I happened to be busy the night of your matrimony."

"Yes, of course," Andromeda cooed. "Oh, look, here's Sirius," she said motioning to the staircase where Sirius came trotting down. He stopped and his eyes widened as he took in the image of all his family standing impatiently before him.

"Er – hello, all," he said. "Mother, you look lovely."

"Don't think by giving me false compliments I will change my mind about you, _Sirius_," she scoffed.

"Sorry, Mother," he said sheepishly and stepped down to greet the rest of the family. "Hello Father, how might you be? And Uncle Cygnus you're looking well, have you lost weight? Rabastan, it has been a long time since I've seen you last. How's the Dark Lord been treating you? Oh, Narcissa, do you smell something bad? You probably think its Muggle, huh? Auntie Dorea! Are you still knitting! Oh, and Bella it has been too long! I see we're still depriving ourself of sleep judging by the dark circles under your eyes. You know, the Dark Lord likes his adversaries looking repectable—"

"Sirius!" Walburga shrieked. "Stop your appalling chatter! You will not talk to your family that way!"

"But Mother I was just catching up with the family that disowned me then begged to be invited to my wedding," he said coolly. "Oh, Regulus! I didn't see you back there hiding behind Mummy! I forget, how many times did Gryffindor beat Slytherin when you were at Hogwarts? Oh, all seven years? Really?"

"You will not speak to your brother like that! You will remember your manners."

"I am not yours to command any more, Mother. If you do not remember _you_ kicked _me_ out of the house," Sirius said.

I sighed and looked around. This could go on for hours. And then I saw it. It was a clear path leading up the east wing where Lily's room was. Should I do it? Should I go talk to her? I held my breath and began to slowly step away from the argument that Andromeda was now involved in. I made my way inch by inch toward the staircase and I was finally behind the Blacks. The only person who noticed me leave was Narcissa who gave me a confused look. Once at the staircase I sprinted up before anyone could call me back.


End file.
